Small packages
by purpledramagirl17
Summary: What happens when life for the chipmunks and chippettes takes a wild turn, and how will they deal with it? Gotta read to find out! (I know, I know, not the best summary. I'm only human.) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1- Woops

Small packages

Chpt. 1

This is NOT good

**Author's note: So the way this story will play out will be a lot like a series. I'm not too sure though. I have to see how the whole thing plays out. Enjoy!**

Brittany's POV:

"So… what is she like?" I asked. Toby was coming to take care of them for who knows how long. Dave was on a business trip, and there was no one left to take care of the chipmunks and chippettes; so Toby was really the _only _option. Anyways, Toby had a younger sister and because he couldn't just leave her back at home, he had her tag along. This brings us back to my question.

The three brothers groaned in boredom. They didn't understand why we were so interested in knowing about Toby's sister, and what she was like. After all, how the heck were they supposed to know? "Guys! What would we know? We haven't even met her. All we know about her is that she's Toby's little sister, and she's sixteen." Alvin exclaimed.

Just then, the doorbell rang. "That must be them." Simon guessed, and went to open the front door. "Toby, welcome back." The tone was obviously unenthusiastic, but friendly.

"Thank you… for the warm introduction." Toby replied sarcastically. "This is my sister Sasha." I walked over to greet Toby and his sister with my siblings and Alvin. Sasha was quite pretty. She had long, soft auburn hair with brown highlights which was wavy at the bottom, and her eyes were a dark-light caramel brown, and she was quite petite. Her voice was so kind and gentle in how she spoke, and she seemed so interesting that I couldn't wait to talk to her.

"Hi. I'm Sasha." Sasha greeted with a smile as she looked down at us.

"I'm Alvin. That's Simon and Theodore, my brothers, and over there are the chippettes." Alvin introduced us.

"I'm Brittany, and these are my sisters Jeanette and Eleanor." I greeted.

"Hey girls." Sasha said. She tilted her head, and looked over at something in the corner. "What's that thing?" The thing she was referring to was a tall silver tank that looked just like a fire extinguisher, but it was something totally different.

"Oh that? That is one of Jeanette and Simon's inventions." I replied.

"Jeanette and Simon are kinda the geniuses in the house." Alvin added with a slight smirk.

"That's so cool. What does it do though?" Sasha asked widening her eyes curiously.

"It's actually not even complete." Simon told Sasha.

"We're still working on it and then plan on testing it. You know to make sure it's safe and stable." Jeanette clarified pushing a strand of brown hair from her eyes.

"Neat." Sasha commented. "Anyway, where do I sleep?"

"You get the guest room and Toby gets Dave's room." Alvin told her.

"So Sasha, what's it like?" I asked later that night. "You know being human?"

Sasha put down her phone, and looked at me. "What do you mean?" She questioned.

"Is it fun? Scary? Both?" Eleanor questioned with me.

"Well… it's sort of like being hypnotized with one of those old wrist watches. You don't exactly know _what's_ gonna happen or how it's gonna happen or how whatever it'll turn out, and sometimes you're not even sure what's going on because you can't see into the future, and you can't change the past. Like, if you say or do something wrong, embarrassing or whatever, there's nothing you can do about it because it's just how it is, and even though you don't like that, you gotta live with it. BUT, sometimes the bad things turn out good, and almost make you feel… happy that the bad thing happened because if it didn't, the good thing wouldn't have come along. That's what it's like." Sasha explained thoroughly.

"Whoa." Jeanette remarked wide eyed.

"Sounds scary." Eleanor said.

"More frustrating than anything actually." Sasha remarked. "But it's not all bad. In fact, it can be really fun. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go get ready for bed" She got up and headed to the upstairs bathroom.

"WOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Alvin howled as he rolled down the stairs, and slammed literally right into me making me fall over. "Woops."

"Woops? WOOPS?! ALVIN SEVILLE! YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!" I exclaimed angrily as I stood up. I may have overreacted a bit, but he was the one not being careful.

"Sorry. Cool your jets." Alvin apologized not even making it sound like an actual apology. I knocked him right over, and began chasing him around the living room. In the chaos of me trying to murder Alvin, I had totally forgotten about the tank over in the corner and Alvin just happened to jump up on it in an attempt to escape from me. To add to the madness, Jeanette and Simon walked in on us.

"GUYS! PLEASE be careful! I don't want you messing around with that thing!" Simon called out.

But by the time he warned us, the tank was already falling downward, and out of it sprayed a white mist almost like fog that surrounded the entire room. "Oh no!" Jeanette exclaimed.

"Alvin, you are-"Simon began but then passed out.

"Simon? What's-"Alvin started but passed out as well.

"Guys, we-"Jeanette exclaimed and passed out beside Simon.

"I'm so hun-"Theodore began and passed out. Soon Eleanor passed out too, and before I knew it, my head felt dizzy, my vision was blurred, and the last thing I remember was falling straight onto the hard floor.

**Oh no. What is gonna happen to them? Guess we'll find out in the next chapter! R&R!**

**1) Do you like Sasha?**

**2) Try and guess what's gonna happen next?**

**3) Ideas?**


	2. Chapter 2- Could be fun

Small packages

Chpt 2

**Author's note: So here is chapter 2 which I hope you all enjoy, and I think we can all guess what's gonna happen. Enjoy!**

Alvin's POV:

We laid there completely still when Toby and Sasha came in. "Guys?" Toby said making me stir. I opened my eyes, and everything was a bit blurry, but slowly came into focus. Once I lifted my head, I felt dizzy until something caught my attention.

Brittany moaned slightly, and sat up to find the others, myself included all staring at her in shock. "What are you all looking at?" She asked in utter confusion, and rubbed her head. Her strawberry blonde hair was no longer in a ponytail, but it was curly, hanging over her slender shoulders, and was slightly messy.

"Brittany, look in the mirror." Sasha said clear shock in her voice.

She shrugged, and turned to look at her reflection. "OH-MY-GOD!" She exclaimed. Her hands began friskily touching her furless face, and then went down around the rest of her small body. "What the hell happened to me?!" The way she was acting made me worry she was gonna have a stroke, and pass out- for the second time.

"Britt, chill. The same thing happened to the rest of us too." Jeanette assured her sister. Brittany turned to see the rest of us looking completely different from before.

"It looks like you've all been turned into humans." Toby guessed. I gave him a 'DUH' glare before focusing my attention back on what had just happened to all of us.

"The question is how?" Eleanor said.

"From our experiment obviously. When Alvin and Brittany knocked over that tank…" Jeanette began, giving a worried pause and looked down at the floor.

"Yeah?" Brittany pushed wanting her sister to go on.

"It released a gas that made us all pass out and within the hours we were asleep, the gas did it's work. Which was making us all human." Jeanette finished.

"Well… you guys can like… reverse it or something, right?" I asked hopefully with a weak smile.

Jeanette and Simon groaned nervously, looked at each other for a split second, and then back at us. "No. Actually we can't." Simon corrected me rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why?" Theodore asked in bewilderment by the response.

"Because we have no idea how." Jeanette answered.

"What do you mean you don't know how?!" Brittany questioned. "You created this thing! There must be some kind of antidote or potion you can use to change us all back to the way we were."

"There is. But we don't have any way on knowing how to make it, and even if we can, it's gonna be extremely tough because the effect will only be temporary and we'll simply change back to being humans again." Simon explained.

"Hey. It's not all bad. You guys have always wondered what it's like being human. Here's your chance." Sasha pointed out trying to make a bright side out of the dilemma.

"She's right guys, and it's not like you have a choice here. You need to go to school." Toby reminded us. We all groaned unhappily.

"WAIT! We can't yet!" Brittany told us.

"Why? Jeanette asked.

"Clothes! We need new clothes because ours are too small now." Brittany said.

"Sasha, you got any clothes we can borrow?" Eleanor asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Follow me." Sasha replied and took the three girls into her room. They came out a few minutes later in their new outfits. Brittany wore sparkly blue skinny jeans with a magenta short sleeved shirt, and brown flats. Eleanor wore a green dress with a jean jacket over it, and Jeanette, being the self-conscious one wore a short sleeved red-orange shirt, which was covered with a grey tie on sweater, light blue jeans, and sensible shoes.

"Nicely done." Simon commented nervously.

"Sasha, you have _incredible _fashion sense." Brittany said happily as she admired herself.

"I try." Sasha said flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Toby! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" Toby hollered as he came down the stairs. He was oblivious to the fact he had forgotten his pants, and headed out the door.

"Toby." Eleanor called out calmly, her arms folded across her chest.

"Yeah?" Toby called back.

"Pants." Eleanor replied.

Toby walked back into the house and up the stairs, then came back down now wearing pants. "I knew that. I didn't forget!" He called out unconvincingly and got into the car to drop us off at school.

* * *

"Come on. We need to get to class pronto!" Jeanette said as she rushed down the hall along with Simon. Sasha was walking and didn't notice the wet floor sign causing her to fall.

"Ah!" Sasha yelped.

"Hey, need some help?" A male voice asked. Sasha looked up and saw a guy about her age, maybe a year older with brownish blonde hair with spiked bangs, dark green eyes, and wore a grey button down shirt with a blue t-shirt underneath along with faded jeans. He reached his hand out to the confused red-head, and pulled her to her feet.

Sasha smiled slightly. "Thanks. Sorry about that. I just wasn't watching where I was going." She apologized as she pushed a piece of hair from her eyes.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "No harm done so." He reassured her. Then he paused for a moment. "I'm Kyle Watson. Junior, first year here at the school."

"Sasha Gregory. Also a junior and… this is my first day at the school." Sasha greeted as she tried not to blush.

"So… what class are you headed to next?" Kyle questioned.

"Um, I have life science one and then after that I'm in history." Sasha said after looking at her school schedule.

"With Mr. Marcus?" Kyle guessed.

"Yup." Sasha replied with a nod.

"I'm in the same class. Guess I'll… see you there." Kyle realized with a smile.

"Looks like it." Sasha agreed with a shrug.

"Well, see you later." Kyle said as he started to walk away still looking at Sasha.

"Same to you." Sasha said. Kyle waved awkwardly, and then turned to walk away.

Brittany and Jeanette giggled from behind her as she turned around. "Sasha's got a boyfriend." Brittany giggled in a sing song voice.

"Zip it blondie." Sasha said obviously not offended. "You too brunette."

**Looks like we have a possible new pairing joining the series. Pairing name ideas? Hope you all liked it and the next chapter shall be up soon!=)**


	3. Chapter 3-Major heartache

Small packages

Chpt. 3

**Author's note: Here is the 3rd chapter and one of the characters will suffer a heartbreak. Not gonna say who because that would ruine the surprise which I don't wanna do. Okeee. Enjoy!=)**

Previously on Small packages-

"_It looks like you've all been turned into humans." Toby guessed. I gave him a 'DUH' glare before focusing my attention back on what had just happened to all of us._

"_The question is how?" Eleanor said._

"_From our experiment obviously. When Alvin and Brittany knocked over that tank…" Jeanette began, giving a worried pause and looked down at the floor._

"_I'm Kyle Watson. Junior, first year here at the school."_

"_Sasha Gregory. Also a junior and… this is my first day at the school." Sasha greeted as she tried not to blush._

* * *

"So, you gonna ask him out?" Brittany asked Sasha the next day at lunch. Ever since Sasha had met Kyle in the hallway, Brittany was nearly convinced they were _destined_ to be together, and Sasha was getting annoyed- since this was the fifth time Brittany had asked her that same question.

Sasha glared in Brittany, giving her an annoyed look. "No, and I don't plan on it anytime soon." She replied calmly but irritably.

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"We could completely tell you two were flirting." Jeanette reminded her with a smile as she tucked her brown curls behind her ear.

"No we weren't. We were having a friendly conversation. Don't see the flirtation in that." Sasha corrected them, and sipped some of her orange juice with a satisfied twinkle in her eye.

Brittany raised her index finger in argument. "There are different types of flirting, Sasha. There's the 'Wanna go out with me' flirting, then the cutesy but doesn't mean anything flirting, and… the type _you _were doing. The too shy to admit it flirting." She informed her.

"Like you and Alvin?" Eleanor giggled.

"Hey!" Brittany exclaimed. "For your information, I have a boyfriend." Just then, her cell phone rang. "Hello? Hey what's- oh. Okay. Was it something that I- Really? Sorry. Is there- nothing. Alright. Bye." She sadly hung up; her happy expression now replaced with a very shocked and saddened one.

"Everything okay?" Sasha asked noticing her face. Brittany didn't even take a second to answer her, gathered her things and rushed out of the cafeteria without a word.

"What was that about?" Simon wondered as he joined the girls at their table along with his brothers.

Jeanette shrugged. "She wouldn't say." She said sadly.

"I'm sure whatever it is, she'll get through it." Eleanor told them.

"Oof! My glasses!" Jeanette panicked as she dropped her glasses on the floor.

"I got em'." Simon reassured her and put them back on for her. "There we go."

Jeanette blushed slightly. "Thanks." She said.

* * *

"Hey Toby, I'm-"Sasha began once she got back from school. But she heard something from upstairs, and it sounded like sobbing, but she couldn't make it out. So she walked up the steps, and realized it was coming from the bedroom where the chipmunks and chippettes slept. Knocking lightly, she called out to whoever was in the room. "I-is there somebody in there?" She asked. All she got for a response was slight sniffling, and she decided to carefully open the door.

"Go AWAY!" The sobbing figure ordered, it's words muffled in a pillow.

"Brittany?" Sasha realized. Brittany quickly sat herself up in attempt to regain her composure and smudged away the tear stains on her cheeks as she sniffled slightly. "You're crying your eyes out. What happened?"

"N-noth-nothing. I'm okay. You don't have to worry." Brittany lied unconvincingly.

"Did Alvin say something to you?" Sasha asked sympathetically, sitting down beside the saddened blonde who shook her head. "Then what is it?"

"Sasha… have-have you ever… have you ever loved someone so much that you-you were convinced that they wouldn't-they wouldn't do anything to hurt you?" Brittany choked out as tears leaked from her diamond blue eyes.

"No… but I know what you mean." Sasha said in confusion.

"My boyfriend… who I have been in love with for YEARS, called me at lunch to tell me I mean _nothing_ to him anymore, and simply dumped me over the phone. I don't know what I did wrong, Sasha. I gave him my love… my devotion… my soul… my body… and… and… out of… all those things… my… my… heart!" Brittany sobbed as I put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

Sasha sighed. "Oh… Brittany." She exclaimed sadly and pursed her lips in concentration for a minute. "You know… sometimes, people get dumped for no apparent reason whatsoever. Even if they've done nothing wrong to earn the heartbreak that's given to them."

Brittany let out a cry into Sasha's lap. "Why?" She questioned in bewilderment, confusion, heartbreak and disgust.

"I don't know. Some people are just cruel, and they don't care if what they do to someone hurts like a thousand needles all over your body." She replied.

"Love sucks!" Brittany sobbed. Sasha stroked Brittany's blonde hair feeling truly terrible for her. No one, especially Brittany deserved to be in this type of emotional pain and to have someone dump you over the phone only adds to the heartbreak.

"You'll find love again I'm sure, and until then, crying always helps me when I'm upset about something." Sasha said trying to cheer her up.

"But that's the thing. I've had my heart broken so many times along with right now and I tried to make it better. I cried my heart out and it didn't help. It only made it hurt more. Maybe I deserved this cause I'm not meant to be happy." Brittany sobbed.

"Oh no. No. Brittany, that is _not_ true. This guy was an idiot and the way he hurt you is completely terrible and unnecessary by all means." Sasha reassured her. Despite her comforting words, Brittany continued to sob uncontrollably for hours until the phone rang. "Hello? Oh my gosh. Yeah we'll be right there."

"What is it?" Brittany asked as they stood up from her bed.

"Jeanette just called and says she needs us to get down to the school right now." Sasha told her.

* * *

**Oooh what happened? Next chapter will be up soon. Bye!=)**


	4. Chapter 4-Yes or no

Small packages

Chpt 4

**Author's note: This chapter took a really long time to finish since my mind was flooding with ideas. But be warned, this chapter is actually kinda sad despite the humor in the beginning. Enjoy!**

* * *

Previously on Small packages

"_So, you gonna ask him out?" Brittany asked Sasha the next day at lunch. Ever since Sasha had met Kyle in the hallway, Brittany was nearly convinced they were destined to be together, and Sasha was getting annoyed- since this was the fifth time Brittany had asked her that same question._

_Sasha glared in Brittany, giving her an annoyed look. "No, and I don't plan on it anytime soon." She replied calmly but irritably. _

"_We could completely tell you two were flirting." Jeanette reminded her with a smile as she tucked her brown curls behind her ear._

"_Brittany?" Sasha realized. Brittany quickly sat herself up in attempt to regain her composure and smudged away the tear stains on her cheeks as she sniffled slightly. "You're crying your eyes out. What happened?"_

"_My boyfriend… who I have been in love with for YEARS, called me at lunch to tell me I mean nothing to him anymore, and simply dumped me over the phone." Brittany sobbed._

"_Hello?" Sasha answered the phone. "Jeanette called and says she needs us to get down to the school like NOW!"_

* * *

Sasha and Brittany got to the school having no idea what was going on. "They said they'd be in the nurse's office." Sasha informed Brittany as they rushed through the halls.

"Nurse's office? I have a bad feeling about this." Brittany said her face turning pale. They walked into the nurse's office. "Guys?"

"Over here!" Jeanette called out. Sitting on the bed was Alvin.

"Okay. What happened?" Brittany asked crossing her arms as they approached him.

"Ryan's foot is what happened." Alvin told them.

"Huh?" Sasha said widening her eyes in utter confusion.

"The coach picked me to fill in for the main foot-ball player and… Ryan was not too thrilled about it. First he tried to change the coach's mind and when that didn't work, he kicked me right in the face knocking me out cold." Alvin replied between groans of pain.

"Ouch." Brittany remarked. "Hey, you're not too badly injured though."

"Set apart from the foot mark on your face." Simon laughed.

"Not making it better." Alvin growled, shooting a glare at his brother.

"Speaking of better, Britt why did you run out of the cafeteria like you did today?" Eleanor questioned.

Brittany pursed her lips and sighed sadly. "You know that guy I've been dating? Grant?" She started.

"What about him?" Theodore replied.

"He dumped me over the phone and right before doing so said I mean nothing to him anymore." Brittany told them.

"Gee Brittany. That's awful. The worst way to end a relationship is over the phone in my opinion." Jeanette said.

"Alright. What's his address? Because he is about to have his butt kicked right out of this universe" Alvin asked trying to sit up in bed. But the pain from his bruised ribs stopped him as he gave a moan of pain and then slowly lay back down in bed. "Never mind. But if I were just a bit stronger and not in agonizing pain-"

"You'd still be too lazy to do anything." Simon joked once more.

Alvin turned to his brother and spoke through grit teeth. "You shut your mouth or else." He threatened.

Simon shrugged and laughed slightly. "Or else what? You'll scold me to death? Oh no I'm shaking!" He said sarcastically.

"Or else once I recover you'll wish you didn't sleep in the same room with me." Alvin replied. Simon just rolled his eyes.

"I'm here!" Toby yelled from outside the nurse's office and rushed in.

"What took you so long?" Sasha asked turning to face him.

"I dropped my bean and chilly burrito." Toby told her and took a bite out of it. "Oh no. I need a minute!" He ran into the nearest bathroom looking like that burrito was not treating him nicely.

"Don't hurt yourself!" Eleanor joked.

* * *

"No." Sasha argued later on that night.

"Why not? It'll be fun." Brittany insisted.

"What?" Theodore asked.

"You know how we're going to the bowling alley for pizza and bowling tomorrow night?" Brittany reminded him.

"Yeah." Theodore said.

"Well, Sasha doesn't wanna go because she'll be the only one there without a date." Brittany explained.

"Because it's true!" Sasha protested, her eyes widening.

"Then ask Kyle." Theodore suggested out of the blue.

"Yeah. I mean come on, Sasha. He's way into you and this would be the perfect opportunity for you to make a move. Please?" Brittany begged giving her the puppy pout.

Sasha smirked and sighed loudly. "Okay. Fine. I'll ask him tomorrow at lunch and see if he wants to go." She gave in.

Brittany clapped her hands cheerfully. "Yay! Come on. I'll help you pick out your outfit." She said dragging Sasha upstairs.

That next day at lunch, Sasha and Kyle sat together at their table. "And then my grandpa somehow managed to jump out the window and woke up the entire neighborhood." Kyle said as he was telling Sasha a story about his grandpa.

"So what did you do? I bet the neighbors next door were kinda pissed off." Sasha commented with a giggle.

"Well needless to say we had to call the cops and then persuade him to put his clothes back on." Kyle finished.

"Wow." Sasha said and cleared her throat. She took one deep breath and then spoke. "Can I ask you a question?"

Ask away." Kyle told her.

"Alright. Tonight the others are going to the bowling alley for some pizza and bowling. I was just wondering if… maybe you'd wanna come along as my… date?" Sasha asked hopefully.

"Oh… wow. Sasha, that sounds fun. But I actually can't." Kyle said.

"That's fine. Maybe we could go some other time just-"Sasha began but Kyle cut her off.

"No. I mean, I really can't… go out with you at all." Kyle replied. He sighed looking up and then back at Sasha sadly. "I think you're an awesome girl. You really are. But… the thing is I just don't like you that way and I have a girlfriend."

Sasha felt her heart break into a million tiny pieces at that very moment. All this time, she thought Kyle liked her and now he tells her has a girlfriend? It felt like everything had simply fallen apart into pieces into a deep, dark black hole, just like her heart did. She struggled to hold back tears and pursed her lips as her beautiful, normally lively brown eyes were now filled with a look of complete devastation, and tried to make it seem like she was fine. "Y-you know that-that's fine. I-I was thinking the same thing. It's not a big deal. Just forget I said anything." Sasha lied as she picked up her things quickly. Now that she knew how he really felt, all she wanted was to get away to avoid looking any stupider than she was sure she already looked.

"Sasha, I'm-"Kyle started.

"No Kyle. It's completely fine. Don't worry about it. I'll see you later." She said and ran out of the cafeteria. As she was running, she bumped into a familiar face- Eleanor. "Sorry."

"Oh it's okay." Eleanor said. But when she looked up, she was already racing down the hallway and into the girls' bathroom. She followed her. "Sasha?" She heard sniffling and noticed it was coming from an open stall and carefully opened it to see Sasha sitting on the floor. The red-head was not her usual self. Her eyes were red, her hair was a mess, and she looked like she was on the verge of even _more_ tears.

"Eleanor. Hey, what's up?" Sasha asked faking a smile.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." Eleanor said. "You look like you've been crying."

She stood up composing herself, fixed her appearance and turned to face the confused blonde. "I don't wanna talk about it. I'm gonna be late for chemistry anyways. Bye." Sasha said with a sniffle, and left the bathroom without another word.

"What do you mean you're not gonna bowl?" Simon asked Jeanette in chemistry class.

"I have no idea how _and_ I'll look like a total idiot." Jeanette replied as she turned the page in her chemistry text book.

"No problem. I can teach you." Simon reassured her putting a hand on her shoulder.

Jeanette looked somewhat surprised at this offer. "You'd do that?" She asked with a smile.

"Absolutely." Simon said. Sasha rushed in and sat down at the opposite side of Jeanette and Simon.

"Am I late?" She whispered to them.

"No. Class is just starting." Jeanette told her.

"Alright class. Today we're going to continue our study on Mercury." The teacher announced as she went on. Just then, Sasha spotted Kyle talking to a brown haired girl in a red shirt and she was positive it was his girlfriend by the way they were smiling at each other being all flirty.

Jeanette looked up from her text book as she caught Sasha's expression and wondered why she looked so crushed. "What's wrong?" She asked. But before Jeanette could finish her question, Sasha bolted out of the class room in a flash and Jeanette stood up to follow her. "Sasha, slow down! Wait up!" She ran down the hall after Sasha as she was panting trying to keep up. Finally, she was able to get Sasha to stop.

"What do you want, Jeanette?" Sasha snapped suddenly, clearly not wanting anyone to bother her.

"Y-you ran out of class. So I followed you." Jeanette responded. "Is everything okay? You don't seem like… you."

"It's nothing." Sasha said unconvincingly trying to avoid eye contact with the brunette.

"You know you can't fool me. I'm the smartest one in the group." Jeanette reminded her with a smirk. "Look whatever it is, you can forget about it tonight when we go to bowling alley. I'm sure seeing Kyle will-"

"He's not going." Sasha responded quietly, her arms folded across her chest as she looked in the opposite direction of Jeanette.

Jeanette's smile faded. "What?" She questioned suddenly in confusion. "You mean you didn't ask?"

"Oh. I asked him." Sasha scoffed with a fake laugh.

"And what did he say?" Jeanette asked still very confused.

Sasha swallowed a lump in her throat and turned to face Jeanette. "He rejected me, Jeanette." She said sadly as tears began to well up in her chocolate caramel brown eyes once more. "Then he told me he already has a girlfriend. I mean… how stupid am I? To think, I thought for once! Just _once _I'd found a guy who actually likes me. But no. It was same as always." Tears trickled down her cheeks as Jeanette stared at her in absolute shock at what she was telling her.

"Sasha, I'm so sorry." Jeanette said with a look of total sadness on her face.

"No. I was just stupid and it's my fault for thinking he was falling for me when he never liked me at all." Sasha sobbed.

Jeanette approached her cautiously and put a hand on her shoulder. "Listen, I know what it's like to be hurt like this and I'm really truly sorry. But it isn't your fault. Kyle is missing out on being with a great girl like you. Now I'm guessing this isn't the best place to talk about this. So how about when we get home, we'll talk about it." She told her softly. Sasha gave a weak smile and the two walked back to class together.

**Poor Sasha. She really likes Kyle and he broke her heart. Hope you guys liked it and R&R! Next chapter shall be up real soon!=D**


	5. Chapter 5-So close, yet so far

Small packages

Chpt 5

**Author's note: Okay. Here is the 5th chapter and they go back to being chipmunks at some point in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Previously on Small packages:

"_Alright. Tonight the others are going to the bowling alley for some pizza and bowling. I was just wondering if… maybe you'd wanna come along as my… date?" Sasha asked hopefully._

"_I actually can't." Kyle said._

"_Maybe we could go some other time just-"Sasha began but Kyle cut her off._

"_I really can't… go out with you at all." Kyle replied. He sighed looking up and then back at Sasha sadly. "The thing is I just don't like you that way and I have a girlfriend."_

_Sasha picked up her things quickly. "Sasha, I'm-"Kyle started._

"_No Kyle. It's completely fine. Don't worry about it. I'll see you later." She said and ran out of the cafeteria._

"_Oh. I asked him." Sasha scoffed with a fake laugh._

"_And what did he say?" Jeanette asked still very confused._

_Sasha swallowed a lump in her throat and turned to face Jeanette. "He rejected me, Jeanette." She said sadly as tears began to well up in her chocolate caramel brown eyes once more. "Then he told me he already has a girlfriend. Just once I'd found a guy who actually likes me. But no." Tears trickled down her cheeks as Jeanette stared at her in absolute shock at what she was telling her._

* * *

"Sasha, I-I wish I could do something more to help." Jeanette said sadly as she stood at the kitchen counter with Sasha who sat stirring her hot cocoa mindlessly. "The-the only is… it'll get better. I promise."

The auburn haired girl looked up at Jeanette, her eyes red and puffy from crying. "You don't know that." Sasha replied her voice still slightly choked up. "Then again, I guess it's no big deal if it doesn't. This has happened so much that I've almost been accustomed to having my heart shattered by a guy." She pursed her lips, heaving a deep sigh and put her head down.

"This happened to me once. I was twelve and there was this guy I met. Ended up really falling for the him and so I made him a valentine on Valentine's day, but when I gave it to him before I went home and when I got home, there was a knock on the door. On the door step was the valentine I gave him. I must've been depressed for at least a month." Jeanette explained sadly.

"So what changed?" Sasha asked. Jeanette turned her head and then looked down briefly. Sasha looked where she'd looked, then back at Jeanette with a huge grin on her face. "You like Simon!"

"You say anything and I'll murder you!" Jeanette threatened pointing her number two pencil at the red-head.

Though Sasha didn't seem threatened by the least. "Oh… Simon. I've got something to share with you." She sang.

"NO!" Jeanette yelled running to attack her making her squeal.

"What's up?" Eleanor asked walking in suddenly. "Sasha, are you feeling okay?" Sasha stood and shook her head avoiding eye contact with her.

"Kyle rejected her." Jeanette explained quietly so Sasha wouldn't need to be reminded of the heartbreak.

"Oh no. That's too bad." Eleanor said looking over at Sasha sadly.

"Listen, I know you're upset. But I still think you should have some fun to try and forget about this whole thing. Just come with us. Please?" Jeanette pleaded.

Sasha thought for a couple minutes. "You know… why not? It might help a little with the heartbreak." She admitted smiling slightly.

"There you go." Eleanor said smiling.

"I'll go change." Sasha said and ran upstairs. She came down ten minutes later and everyone was stunned by her appearance. She wore a black thin strapped tank top with rime stones on the very top, pale turquoise blue skinny jeans, black heels, her hair was in a ponytail with her hair combed back, and she had on red lip gloss.

"Whoa, Sasha. Way to beat the heartbreak." Eleanor commented.

"Do you think it's a bit much?" Sasha wondered.

"Course not. You look great. Now let's go. Toby is driving and I wanna get it over with because whenever he drives I get car sick." Brittany replied as they all walked out the door.

"I heard that!" Toby called out.

"No one cares." Sasha called back.

* * *

Once at the bowling alley, Brittany seemed almost like she felt too guilty to do anything. "She hates me." She mumbled.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you." Alvin insisted.

"Why wouldn't she? I'm the one who told her to ask out Kyle and now she's got a broken heart." Brittany said.

"Look, you didn't cause this. Alright? Kyle rejected Sasha on his own, not by your influence and she seems to be coping just fine. So quit moping around so you can enjoy yourself." Alvin told her as he nudged her arm causing her to giggle.

"That's her." Sasha told Simon and Jeanette.

"Oh. That's Nicole Brandy. She thinks she's the prime beauty queen of the whole school, but she's really just a ditsy brunette." Jeanette said with a glare at the girl.

"Don't let Kyle ruin your fun, Sasha. It's like Jeanette said. He doesn't even deserve you." Simon assured her. Sasha nodded and went to sit down when she bumped into a brown haired girl, but she wasn't too happy to see who it was.

"Oh. So you're the girl who got rejected by _my_ boyfriend." Nicole snapped as she looked down at Sasha pathetically. "You know it's a known fact ditzy red-head girls are more likely to get rejected than breathtaking brunettes."

"Screw off, Nicole." Jeanette exclaimed.

Nicole pursed her hot pink lips and shrugged. "Fine. Right after this." She said and with that, she tossed her pop on Sasha causing it to stain her clothes, dampen her hair and make her make up run. Sasha felt tears form in the corners of her eyes, and her lip quivered slightly as she realized what had just happened and she immediately regretted coming in the first place. "Awww. Look guys… wittle Sasha's gonna cry." Nicole laughed. But no one seemed to find it funny and just stayed completely silent staring at Sasha. Sasha got up and ran outside faster than a fox where Brittany and Eleanor followed her to.

"Sasha, you okay?" Brittany asked.

"I wanna go home." Sasha sobbed.

"Alright. We'll call Toby down here." Eleanor reassured her. Sasha nodded "thanks" as the girls walked back in leaving Sasha alone. Toby arrived eventually to pick Sasha up and they went home but he didn't bother to pry into why she decided to go home soon.

* * *

That next morning, Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor seemed to have all gone back to their normal chipmunk selves. "Sasha, are you mad at me?" Brittany asked still feeling guilty about last night's incident.

Sasha smiled sadly at the pink chippette. "No. Britt, of course not. Why would I be?" She questioned.

"You got rejected and heartbroken by Kyle, then humiliated by his girlfriend and none of that would've happened if I hadn't made you ask him out in the first place." Brittany exclaimed.

"I appreciate your apology, but you didn't cause any of that. Okay, while you did tell me to ask him out I should've just said no, and the Nicole thing was bound to happen I'm sure." Sasha reassured her.

"I guess. Still wanna kill that Nicole chick though for what she did to you though." Brittany grumbled. "But just remember, Kyle is just a jerk for hurting you like this and you deserve better."

"Speaking of, you and Alvin would make a cute couple." Sasha teased.

"Ewww. No thanks. Besides he and I just _friends_." Brittany said unconvincingly.

"Don't deny it, you know you love him." Sasha said in a sing song voice.

"Tell him and I'll put you in the ground." Brittany threatened.

"I left my phone in my room. Be right back." Sasha replied and got up.

"Mornin'." Alvin greeted as he took a seat down next to Brittany.

"Hey." Brittany greeted back.

"So, Britt. This is outta the blue I know but-"Alvin started to ask.

"TOBY!" an angry yell came from upstairs interrupting him.

"Uh oh." Brittany said under her breath.

"I'M UNDER ATTACK!" Toby screamed sounding girlish. "MAY-DAY! MAY-DAY!"

"GIVE ME BACK MY CELL-PHONE!" Sasha screamed as she chased him down the stairs.

"I don't have it!" Toby said as he played on Sasha's phone. Sasha screamed and tried to tackle him.

"It's in your hand! You're a dead man!" Sasha yelled.

"GOD HELP! SHE'S TRYING TO MURDER ME!" Toby screamed.

"You're on your own dude." Alvin chuckled. "Don't kill him. We need him to drive us places."

"I feel the love!" Toby yelled sarcastically.

* * *

Later on that day at school, Kyle tried to find Sasha so he could talk to her. "Sasha. Hey can we-"He started.

Sasha closed her locker and glared at him. 'I'm not interested in talking to you, Kyle." She snapped.

"Look, I'm sorry. I really truly am." Kyle insisted.

"Save it. What you did can't be fixed with an apology and a few flowers. I've had my heart broken way too many times by way too many guys who I was dumb enough to take back when they did something stupid and swore it would _never_ happen again and guess what? It did. I am not going down that road again." Sasha explained and tried to push past him.

Kyle grabbed her arm. "Sasha, I know what I did was pretty much unforgiveable but just tell me what you need me to do and I'll do it." He pleaded.

"Fine. I'll tell you what I need you to do." Sasha said and looked him dead in the eye speaking clearly. "Stay-away-from-me." She ripped her arm from his grip and walked off to her next class.

**Things do NOT look good for Kyle and Sasha. Hopefully Kyle can fix it and Toby- curse you. Alvin was gonna ask out Brittany. R&R! Next chapter coming soon!=)**


	6. Chapter 6-Some new faces

Small packages

Chpt 6

**Author's note: So here we have the 6th chapter where we'll see some new characters and new romance. Hoping you'll like it. Enjoy!**

Previously on Small packages-

"_She hates me." She mumbled._

"_I'm sure she doesn't hate you." Alvin insisted._

"_I'm the one who told her to ask out Kyle and now she's got a broken heart." Brittany said._

"_Oh. So you're the girl who got rejected by my boyfriend." Nicole snapped as she looked down at Sasha pathetically and threw her pop on her._

"_So, Britt. This is outta the blue I know but-"Alvin started to ask._

'_I'm not interested in talking to you, Kyle." She snapped._

"_Look, I'm sorry. I really truly am." Kyle insisted._

"_I've had my heart broken way too many times by way too many guys who I was dumb enough to take back. I am not going down that road again." Sasha explained and tried to push past him._

_Kyle grabbed her arm. "Sasha, I know what I did was pretty much unforgiveable but just tell me what you need me to do and I'll do it." He pleaded._

"_Stay-away-from-me." She ripped her arm from his grip and walked off to her next class._

* * *

"Class we have four new students. Though some of you may recognize them from our trip down in Colorado, and they've now transferred here. Come right in." The teacher announced. The four came in and each introduced themselves.

"Hi. I'm Josie Lillian. Some people call me Jose or Josie is just fine too and… I'm sixteen, sophomore. My favorite thing to do in my spare time is bake, and I love dogs." Josie said. Josie had beautiful long golden blonde hair, shiny grey eyes and wore a blue tank top with a lavender tie-on sweater along with a faded jean skirt.

"I'm Zack Camry. I just turned seventeen. I like playing on the computer and… you can call me whatever you want just as long as you don't call me Zackary." Zack told them. Zack had sand brown hair with bangs that just covered his forehead, baby blue eyes, and wore a simple grey t-shirt with jeans.

"I'm Payton Jones. My birthday is coming up in a few months which means I'll be sixteen soon, and I could care less what you call me since I really don't have a nickname. I am a huge fan of parrots and going on the computer is also one of my favorite things to do." Payton explained. Payton had chocolate brown hair which was curly touching her shoulders, laughing brown eyes, and wore a salmon pink aero t-shirt and navy blue skinny jeans.

"I'm Andrew Jones. Payton if you hadn't guessed is my baby sister, and I'm sixteen years old. I like to draw in my free time. Honestly, you don't have to but just call me Andy because I really don't like the name Andrew." Andrew said. Andrew had brown hair which was similar to Kyle's, hazel eyes and wore a green button down shirt with dark denim jeans.

"Sit wherever you want." The teacher told them. Zack sat down by Alvin and Brittany. Payton sat by Eleanor and Andrew sat by Theodore.

"Josie? You can sit right here." Sasha offered.

"Thanks." Josie replied with a smile.

"So you like dogs?" Sasha questioned.

"I have three back at home, but since we're living in an apartment we were only allowed to bring our one dog. The others are staying with my grandparents." Josie replied.

"Cool." Sasha commented.

* * *

Later on at lunch, the others were interested in getting to know Josie. "Josie quick question. How many people are in your family?" Brittany asked.

"Um… let's see. Well, there's my grandparents, my four cousins, my step sister, and my dad which makes eight people." Josie told her.

"What about your mom?" Brittany wondered.

Josie looked down at her hands and leaned back. "M-my mother is… is not alive… anymore. I was nine, and I heard gun shots, came downstairs into the living room and-and my mom was on the floor bleeding." She said sniffling slightly. "We took her to a hospital but… it-it was too late and so I kissed her good-bye, told her I loved her and then she died."

Brittany immediately felt horrible for asking and put her hand to her chest." "Oh god, Josie. I am so so sorry. I had no idea. I shouldn't have asked at all." She exclaimed.

"N-no. It's totally fine. You didn't do it on purpose and I'm sort of used to people asking. Don't worry though." Josie assured her giving a weak smile.

"My mom died when I was nine too." Sasha said quietly.

"H-how di-did she die? I-if you don't m-mind my asking." Jeanette stuttered nervously.

"Breast cancer. She hadn't been feeling very well, by the time they found it, it was too late and she died a few weeks later. It spread throughout her body quickly to the point where she couldn't move, sleep, or even talk." Sasha explained sadly as she pursed her lips.

"Wow. That must… be really hard for you… not having a mom. I mean I know what it's like, so." Josie remarked.

"Hey, Sasha?" Andrew approached her suddenly.

"Yeah?" Sasha said as she stood up.

"Look, I know this is gonna sound stupid. But I've heard you're really good at geometry?" Andrew guessed.

"I'm pretty good. Too good sometimes to the point where I think it's embarrassing." Sasha joked.

"Well… I really suck at it. So I was just wondering if you'd be willing to help me out a little. I could come over to your place and we could do some studying together." Andrew told her.

"Um…" Sasha said pursing her lips and looked at the other girls.

"Say yes. He likes you." Brittany and Eleanor mouthed to Sasha stifling giggles.

"That sounds like a great idea. Josie is gonna be there too. One sec." Sasha replied and wrote down her address on a piece of paper. "Here's my address." She handed him a white sticky note with her address written on it.

"See you tonight." Andrew said with a smile and walked away. Sasha waved and sat back down.

"See. What did we tell you?" Eleanor teased.

"I'm confused here." Josie said putting her hand up slightly.

"See that guy over there?" Alvin asked. Josie gave a nod. "That guy rejected her and she's been kinda… well in the dumps basically."

"Oh and now you're moving on from him?" Josie clarified.

"Yeah. Pretty much. He did try and persuade me, but I wasn't gonna do it. I've had my heart broken too many times by too many guys and I don't wanna start that all over again." Sasha told her.

"Wait! He tried to persuade you and you turned him down?!" Brittany asked in shock.

Sasha sipped some of her pop before putting it down again. "Yup." She replied.

"Sasha, I don't know if that was such a great idea. I mean if he didn't apologize it'd be different, but in this case since he did then-"Brittany started.

"My mind is made up. I'm not gonna give Kyle what he wants and that's my final decision." Sasha said and walked away.

"What if he really liked you though?" Jeanette asked.

"He should've thought of that before breaking my heart. I'll see you guys." Sasha told them.

* * *

"So it's okay for them to come over?" Sasha asked later that night.

"I suppose." Toby said. Sasha nodded and then there was a knock on the door.

Sasha went to open it and there stood Josie and Andrew. "Hey guys. Come on in." She motioned. She looked down to see a small jack Russell terrier which was mostly white with some brown on its ears eye, back and tail on a blue leash. "Who is this little guy?"

"Oh." Josie realized and scooped the animal into her arms. "This right here is Polo. I've had him ever since I was a little girl. Actually I think my dad got him for me as a get well present not too long after my mom died, and also when I got the flu. I hope you don't mind me bringing him here. He has separation anxiety and can't be left home alone."

"No need to worry about me. He's so cute." Sasha exclaimed. Josie set Polo down as her and Sasha proceeded over to the couch. But then Polo ventured up the stairs causing Josie to flip out a little.

"Polo no!" Josie called out.

"Josie, relax. I'm sure he'll be just fine." Sasha said.

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom." Josie said and got up.

Meanwhile, Polo found his way into Toby's room. "Who are you? Shoo! Get away!" Toby exclaimed. Polo wasn't leaving without payback at Toby.

Brittany and Alvin overheard and came in. "What's going on and who's dog is that?" Brittany asked in confusion.

"No clue." Toby replied briefly. But just as Toby was putting on his pants, Polo bit the bottom of the pants leg and dragged them off Toby's legs causing Toby to fall exposing his Viking boxers. This caused both Brittany and Alvin to burst into fits of laughter.

"Nice boxers Toby!" Alvin choked out between laughs and held his sides.

"What?!" Toby asked as he lay on the ground and lifted his head to spot Polo with his pants. "He's got my pants! Give them back you mutt!" But Polo had already started down the hallway with the pants and Toby began running after him.

"Did you see how he runs?!" Alvin laughed putting his hand over his mouth.

"He looked so stupid!" Brittany replied between laughs as she knelt down on the ground holding her stomach.

"I'll never be able to unsee that, but oh well! It was worth it!" Alvin laughed.

"So, integers are all the positive whole numbers and their opposites are –"Sasha began but noticed Andrew was staring at her. "Everything okay?"

"Oh no. Everything is fine. It's just-"Andrew started.

Sasha fluttered her lashes briefly. "Yeah?" She asked.

"You just have really pretty eyes." Andrew complimented. Sasha blushed slightly and dipped her head down. But then interrupting their moments came Brittany and Alvin laughing their heads off.

"What's so funny?" Sasha asked looking up.

"Give me my pants right now!" Toby shouted as he ran down the stairs. "Have you guys seen that dog around here?"

"Toby, would it have killed you to put on some pants?" Sasha asked laughing.

"This was not my intention." Toby stated and he wasn't aware that Alvin was videotaping the entire thing on his cell-phone the whole time.

"Oh no!" Josie cried out when she saw what was happening. "Bad dog Polo! Here." She picked Polo up and gave Toby his pants back.

"Thanks." Toby grumbled and went back upstairs.

"That was kinda fun… I guess." Brittany admitted once they were back upstairs.

"Kinda? Hilarious is the way to put it." Alvin chuckled. "Toby was all 'GIVE ME MY PANTS!'"

Brittany stifled a laugh. "Yeah. Did you even see his running? I thought he was gonna fall down." She said. "This is weird. We're not fighting for once in our lives."

"I guess not." Alvin agreed nervously. There was an awkward silence for a moment. "Well… see you in the morning." He went into his bedroom.

"See you in the morning." Brittany responded and followed.

**So Sasha just might have a new crush but can Kyle still win her heart? Alvin and Brittany seem to be getting along. Poor Toby though. he got his pants taken away by Polo- and it was hilarious. R&R and tell me how u like the newbies! Next chapter will be here soon!=D**


	7. Chapter 7-Double trouble

Small packages

Chpt 7

**Author's note: So here is the 7th chapter and it'll have plenty of romance in it, along with a little AxB stuff too. Enjoy!**

Previously on Small packages:

"_Class we have four new students. Come right in." The teacher announced. The four came in and each introduced themselves._

"_Hi. I'm Josie Lillian." Josie introduced herself._

"_What about your mom?" Brittany wondered._

_Josie looked down at her hands and leaned back. "My mother is… not alive… anymore." She said sniffling. _

"_My mom died when I was nine too." Sasha said quietly._

"_Look, I know this is gonna sound stupid. But I've heard you're really good at geometry?" Andrew guessed._

"_I'm pretty good." Sasha joked._

"_Well… I really suck at it. So I was just wondering if you'd be willing to help me out a little. I could come over to your place and we could do some studying together." Andrew told her._

"_Um…" Sasha said pursing her lips and looked at the other girls. _

"_Say yes. He likes you." Brittany and Eleanor mouthed to Sasha stifling giggles._

"_That sounds like a great idea." Sasha replied._

"_See you tonight." Andrew said with a smile and walked away. _

"_It's just-"Andrew started._

_Sasha fluttered her lashes briefly. "Yeah?" She asked._

"_You just have really pretty eyes." Andrew complimented. Sasha blushed slightly and dipped her head down._

"_We're not fighting for once in our lives." Brittany realized._

"_I guess not." Alvin agreed nervously._

* * *

"Toby, you should get your pants taken by a dog more often." Alvin laughed as he watched the video he'd posted of Toby on YouTube.

"It's got a thousand views already. Maybe even more." Brittany added with a giggle.

"Sasha! Sash'! Would you hurry it up? You're gonna be late if we don't get going soon!" Toby hollered up the stairs.

"I'm coming! Just a couple more minutes!" Sasha hollered back from upstairs. She came down four minutes later wearing an oval neck mint green t-shirt with a glittery peace sign in the middle, navy blue leggings, cream flats, a plain purple jean jacket, and wore her hair down in a French braid. "Ta-dah."

"Dang, Sasha. You look great." Brittany commented.

"Looks like Andrew could be a good thing for you after all." Jeanette admitted with a smile.

"Thanks. I figured it's time for me to kick up my style. Fresh start you know?" Sasha told them.

"Alright. Come on guys. Let's get you to school." Toby reminded them and grabbed the car keys, heading out the door with the others.

* * *

"Sasha! I just wanted to say I really owe you one for helping me with geometry. My teacher is even giving me extra credit for how good I've been doing and it's all thanks to you." Andrew told Sasha when she got to school.

"Well I'm glad I could help out. It was no big deal though." Sasha said with a smile.

"No. You're like…. A miracle worker. So I wanna thank you by taking you out for ice cream tonight." Andrew insisted.

Sasha stifled a laugh. "You don't need to do that, Andrew." She replied.

"I want to. How's six o' clock? I'll meet you there. Say yes." Andrew begged.

Her lips curled into a smile as she looked down briefly and then back at Andrew. "Okay. It's a date." Sasha agreed finally.

"Cool. Bye." Andrew said and walked off. Sasha waved and opened her locker. Inside was a white rose resting on top of a lavender sticky note.

"What's that?" Brittany asked as she watched Sasha reach inside her locker.

Sasha unfolded the piece of paper and read it out loud. _"Sasha, I know you said you wanted me to stay away from you. So that's why I'm doing this. I really wanna talk to you so that you can understand exactly what happened between us. Meet me out in the foot-ball field after school. We'll talk then. Kyle." _She read and lowered the piece of paper from her eyes.

"Wow. He really doesn't wanna give up." Brittany realized.

"I don't know what to do. Andrew just asked me out and now this?" Sasha exclaimed slamming her hand to her forehead in frustration.

"I think you should go. All he's asking is for you to give him a chance, Sasha. What's so wrong with that?" Brittany questioned.

Sasha took a deep breath through her nose before letting it out and walked away. Later on that day, Brittany sat at home wondering what Sasha had decided to do because while it wasn't her business, she knew how much Kyle cared for her and felt that Sasha should give him a chance to at least explain things even if they didn't get together. Interrupting her thoughts was Alvin who went and sat on the couch with her. "Hey, you okay? You've been kinda quiet since you got home." He asked her softly.

* * *

"Oh. I'm fine. It's just… I'm a little worried about Sasha. Even though she won't admit it, I think that she still likes Kyle and Andrew is sort of a… I don't know how to put it in words." Brittany said.

"Distraction?" Alvin guessed.

"Yeah and if Kyle likes her, you know as more than just a friend then Sasha should at least try to make things work. I mean, if two people like each other and they make each other happy, they should be together you know. Not mask their feelings for one another pretending they don't care." Brittany explained.

"Speaking of that, there's something I forgot to ask you." Alvin said.

"What is it?" Brittany asked.

"Do you… maybe just… wanna hang out tonight?" Alvin asked nervously.

Brittany blushed a bit. "Like a date or would it be a group thing?" She guessed.

"Well, kinda or no it's a group thing actually." Alvin lied rubbing the back of his neck.

"I guess that'd be fun. But it's not a date." Brittany clarified.

"Right. Just a few friends hanging out. No date like qualities there." Alvin agreed. Brittany scampered off quickly leaving a confused Alvin.

Meanwhile, Sasha looked around for Kyle after school. "Hey." Kyle said approaching her from behind a fence.

Sasha chewed her lip in slight frustration. "Whatever you wanna tell me make it fast because I have better things to do." She told him.

Kyle tapped his foot briefly before letting out a heavy sigh. "You know that I'm… that I'm sorry for what I did. I really, truly am sorry." He started to tell her.

"Kyle, I've heard this already. So-"Sasha began only to be interrupted by Kyle cutting her off.

"No. Sasha, please. I am _begging_ you to just hear me out." Kyle begged. He paused for a moment and then Sasha unfolded her arms reluctantly allowing him to go on. "I don't blame you for being the way you are right now. I really don't. But when I rejected you, when I saw the look on your face, all I wanted to do was take it all back."

Sasha shook her head in confusion. "So why didn't you? If you felt so horrible about, why did you have to hurt me like that?! Do you have any idea how much pain you put me through when you did that to me?! I felt so stupid for thinking you liked me only to find out you didn't like me at all." She exclaimed angrily.

"I lied." Kyle muttered looking down.

"What?" Sasha questioned.

"I lied alright?!" Kyle blurted out suddenly and walked up to her. "The only reason I rejected was because I didn't think I was good enough for you and I thought by lying, it would make things easier. I did that, it only made things harder. I know what I did was stupid, selfish, rude and nearly unforgiveable. But, Sasha I'm gonna tell you right now. I like you a lot. So much that it hurts like a knife. Everything about you and everything you do makes me wish I had you. I am really, deeply, truly, undeniably sorry for everything I did. But all I'm asking for you to give me a chance and take this into consideration."

"Alright. I can't make a choice right now. But… I'll think about it. Don't expect it to be the answer you want because it's a maybe. Not a yes or no answer." Sasha responded firmly and with that she walked away.

* * *

"Do we really have to do this, Brittany?" Jeanette whined as they picked out outfits for their date.

"Yes. You do and don't act like you're not happy about it because Jeanette, I see you and Simon flirt when you're not looking. Same goes for you too, Eleanor." Brittany told them causing her sisters to blush a deep red.

"So this is a date right?" Eleanor clarified.

"N-no. It's-it's not a-a date. It's a group outing with…. You guys." Brittany stammered as she herself started to blush.

"Britt, you're blushing." Eleanor pointed out.

"We're all aware you have a huge crush on Alvin." Jeanette smirked.

"I do NOT and that's gross." Brittany snapped.

"Mm hmm. Deny it all you want. You know you love him." Eleanor teased cocking her head to the side with a grin.

"Whatever." Brittany said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey where's Sasha?" Jeanette asked suddenly.

* * *

"Hi." Sasha said once she sat down with Andrew at a table.

"What's up? You look cute." Andrew told her.

"Thanks. You clean up pretty nice too." Sasha returned.

"So I have to ask. Are you from L.A. or some other place?" Andrew asked.

"I was raised and grew up in New York and then a few weeks ago I moved here with my older brother Toby." Sasha replied.

"Oh was he the guy with the Viking boxers?" Andrew joked as he stifled a laugh.

Sasha pointed a finger at him trying not to laugh. "That isn't very nice and it's not funny at all." She corrected him trying her best to keep a straight face as she thought of Toby's boxers. She and Andrew just cracked up laughing in attempt to do so. "Okay. I'll admit it is a _little _funny. A little."

"Hey is that Josie?" Andrew asked once he saw a blonde girl behind them.

"I think so. Jose over here!" Sasha called out.

"What are you guys doing here?" Josie asked as she approached them.

"We're on a date." Sasha admitted.

Josie's bright smile disappeared. "Oh, well that's… um. That's great. I'm happy for you guys." She lied.

"You wanna join us?" Andrew offered.

"N-no. No. That-that's okay. I-I have s-somewhere to go right now anyways and I don't wanna spoil your date. Bye." Josie said and left quickly.

**Awww, Alvin asked out Brittany and I had to throw in a bit of Simonette/Theonor for ya guys too. Looks like Josie has a secret crush and Sasha now has to choose between TWO guys who wanna go out with her. Let me know if you're a Kasha (Kyle&Sasha) shipper or an Asha(Sasha&Andrew shipper. R&R! Next chapter will be posted ASAP!=D**


	8. Chapter 8-Making a choice

Small packages

Chpt 8

**Author's note: Alright. So this chapter is pretty long and I'm hoping u don't mind cuz its a really good chapter. It has Alvin/Brittany romance. Don't worry. There's more in this one than the last one and Sasha makes a decision regarding... well I'm not gonna give it away. Gotta read to find out. Enjoy!**

Previously on Small packages

"_I wanna by taking you tonight." Andrew insisted._

_Sasha stifled a laugh. "You don't need to do that, Andrew." She replied._

"_I want to. Say yes." Andrew begged._

"_Okay. It's a date." Sasha agreed finally._

_Sasha unfolded the piece of paper and read it out loud. "Sasha, I know you said you wanted me to stay away from you. So that's why I'm doing this. I really wanna talk to you so that you can understand exactly what happened between us. Meet me out in the foot-ball field after school. We'll talk then. Kyle." She read and lowered the piece of paper from her eyes._

"_He really doesn't wanna give up." Brittany realized._

"_I don't know what to do." Sasha exclaimed slamming her hand to her forehead in frustration._

"_Do you… maybe just… wanna hang out tonight?" Alvin asked nervously._

_Brittany blushed a bit. "Like a date or would it be a group thing?" She guessed._

"_Well, kinda or no it's a group thing actually." Alvin lied rubbing the back of his neck._

"_I guess that'd be fun. But it's not a date." Brittany clarified._

"_Right. No date like qualities." Alvin agreed. _

"_I don't blame you for being the way you are right now. I really don't. But when I rejected you, when I saw the look on your face, all I wanted to do was take it all back." He said._

"_If you felt so horrible about, why did you have to hurt me like that?! I felt so stupid for thinking you liked me only to find out you didn't like me at all." She exclaimed angrily._

"_I lied alright?!" Kyle blurted out suddenly and walked up to her. "The only reason I rejected was because I didn't think I was good enough for you and I thought by lying, it would make things easier. I did that, it only made things harder. I am really, deeply, sorry for everything I did. But all I'm asking for you to give me a chance and take this into consideration."_

"_I'll think about it. Sasha responded firmly and with that she walked away._

"_We're on a date." Sasha admitted._

"_I-I have s-somewhere to go right now anyways and I don't wanna spoil your date. Bye." Josie said and left quickly._

"So how much do we have to pay?" Brittany asked.

"Not a cent. I'm paying for the whole thing." Alvin replied. Surely he was joking. Alvin was _never _the type to spend money on anyone but himself and when he did, it wasn't too often it happened.

"Who are you and what have you done with Alvin?" Simon exclaimed suspiciously glaring at Alvin slightly.

"I'm serious. You guys have whatever you want and I'll pay for it." Alvin repeated.

Brittany sat back in her seat folding her arms across her chest. "Hmm. Alright then. I want a strawberry milkshake with chocolate and whip cream." She instructed.

"Your wish is my command." Alvin said and got up to get her what she'd asked for.

"Would you believe me if I told you most guys don't ask me out let alone talk to me?" Sasha questioned as she sipped some of her smoothie.

"No." Andrew replied with a smirk that said he wasn't buying it.

"Why not? What is so great about me that would attract guys to me?" Sasha exclaimed and looked down.

"Oh come on, Sasha. Just look at you. You're pretty, helpful, smart, fun to be around and not to mention you have a nice smile. If no guy has asked you out, then I'm amazed because they have no idea what they missing." Andrew told her.

"You don't mean that." Sasha said still looking down.

Andrew took his hand in hers and looked deep into her eyes. "Yeah… actually I do. You're an awesome girl and anyone would be lucky as hell to be with you." He insisted firmly.

Sasha smiled at his words, but for whatever reason she felt no spark. When he complimented her, held her hand or looked into her eyes, there was nothing there and she knew exactly why. It was because while Andrew was treating her like royalty, it just couldn't compare to how Kyle made her feel when she last spoke with him. The way he was so desperate to make her realize how badly he felt made her look past when he'd rejected her and how he told her he liked everything about her made it even harder to forget the impression he'd left on her. But what could she do about Andrew. He was a nice guy who clearly liked her and she didn't wanna hurt anyone having already had her heart broken herself.

"Okay. I have to admit. That was more fun than I thought it would be and it sure beats sitting at home watching Toby play video games." Brittany admitted once the date was over.

"Glad I could entertain you." Alvin said satisfied with her attitude about the date.

Brittany paused for a moment and gave him a hug. This was not something he was expecting, but was pleased none the less by it and was slightly sad when she pulled away. "Thank you, Alvin. I had a lot of fun tonight." She told him with a sweet smile and they went home.

* * *

When they got home, they were all somewhat surprised to see Sasha home from her date so soon. "You're back already." Eleanor said. Sasha just nodded.

"How…. Was the date?" Simon asked her. Again no response, only a shrug.

"Sasha, there's something wrong. You wanna talk about it at all?" Brittany offered.

Sasha looked like she was about to start crying and started to shake her head slightly. "I think I just wanna be alone for now if that's okay." She replied with a hoarse voice.

"Oh okay." Brittany said quietly.

"Thanks." Sasha said and walked upstairs. She didn't want them to see her crying because it wasn't something she did often. Normally it was someone else who would be crying and Sasha was the one to comfort them but this time the tables were turned.

"Shouldn't someone go and talk to her?" Jeanette asked quietly.

"No. She wants to be alone and we shouldn't try to push her into telling us something she doesn't wanna tell us. The best thing we can do for now is give her some space and when she's ready, she'll talk." Brittany explained to her sisters and sighed. "Let's get to bed."

* * *

The next day at school, Sasha was more than anxious about Kyle or Andrew making a move which would only make it harder for her to decide. She went to her locker to grab her books for her next class and when she shut it, a brown haired girl stood before her and she was holding a purple jean jacket in her arms. It was Payton, Andrew's younger sister, but what did she want from Sasha? "Payton, hey." She greeted casually and faked a smile.

"Hi. Uh, you left your jacket at the ice cream parlor last night after your date and Andrew asked me to return to you." Payton told her holding the jacket out to Sasha.

"Thanks." Sasha said and grabbed the jacket. She looked down at it as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"I know it's not my place. But is everything okay?" Payton said.

"Actually, Payton. I would like to talk about something." Sasha replied. They went into an empty class room. Payton sat on a table and Sasha sat in a chair.

"What's up?" Payton asked.

"Okay so, there's this guy Kyle who I liked a lot and he rejected me when I asked him out." Sasha started.

"So you're asking me how to get over it?" Payton guessed in confusion.

The auburn haired girl shook her head. "No that's not it. After he rejected me, I made up my mind that I was done with him and that I wanted nothing to do with him anymore no matter what which was when I met Andrew, your brother who by the way is a great guy." Sasha continued.

"I still don't see what the issue is." Payton responded pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Recently, Kyle asked me if we could talk which I didn't think would change anything, but it did and the way he talked to me was so heartfelt that it made me realize how sorry he really was. Then what's weird though, Andrew treats me like a queen and yet I don't feel anything with him like I have with Kyle who I really still have feelings for. So I'm trying to decide if I should go for Kyle or Andrew. I like them both a lot and I just don't know what to do." Sasha explained.

Payton sighed and pursed her lips before looking at Sasha once more. "Well, do you like Andrew _and _Kyle?" She asked.

Sasha nodded. "Yeah. That's just it though. I'm not sure who I should choose." She clarified.

"Okay. Here's my feeling. You like Andrew and he's a great guy right? He treats you nearly perfect but for whatever there's no connection, spark or anything between you two." Payton told her.

"Exactly." Sasha replied.

"But with Kyle, it's different. He makes you feel… different than Andrew does. I know you don't wanna hurt anyone, Sasha." Payton explained.

"I don't. Andrew is an incredible guy, but he's not for me." Sasha said.

"I think what you need to ask yourself is do you like Kyle?" Payton asked. Sasha smiled slightly and nodded. "And does he make you feel happy? Like every time, you're around him you feel your heart skip a beat?" Payton clarified with a twinkle in her brown eyes.

"Yeah he does. I really do like him still. I can't help it but I just can't get over him no matter how hard I try. When I'm around him, I feel special." Sasha said.

"Well, then I think you already know who to choose." Payton said with a smile.

"Thanks, Payton." Sasha told her.

"You're welcome and good luck." Payton returned and walked out.

Sasha blew out a deep breath and walked out into the hallway where she found Andrew standing by his locker. "Andrew." She called out.

"Hey. What's up?" Andrew replied. Sasha shrugged. "There's something I wanna give you."

"What is it?" Sasha asked.

Andrew pulled out a blue box and handed it to her. She opened it to find a bracelet with glass lavender jewels on it and her name written in cursive on a tiny silver plack in the middle of the jewels. "It was the cheapest thing I could find at short notice." He told her as she took the bracelet from the box and held it in her hands.

"It's beautiful. Thanks." Sasha said smiling at him.

"Sasha, I have something to say." Andrew started but stopped when he saw her expression change as she lowered the bracelet still in her hands. "What's wrong?"

Sasha pursed her lips, looked down and then back up at him. "Andrew, I like you a lot. I really do. But the thing is… there was this guy who I used to like and I realized I still do have some pretty big feelings left for him. Enough for me to figure out I don't know if I'm ready to move on. You're an awesome guy, but I just feel like this isn't gonna work out and you deserve better than me anyways." She told him. With that, Sasha looked him in the eyes as she gave him back the bracelet before walking away.

* * *

"I hope she's okay. She talked to Kyle yesterday and went on a date with Andrew last. Never said a word about either one." Brittany told Alvin as they sat on the couch together.

"She might be confused. Between what happened with Kyle and what's happening with Andrew, I know I'd be a bit confused too." Alvin agreed. Brittany gave him a weird look. "If I were a girl I mean."

"Alright then. Just gonna try my hardest not to get a mental picture on what you just said." Brittany laughed.

"Britt, can I ask you something?" Alvin questioned. Brittany nodded. "Who was your first admirer?"

Brittany put her head down and for once was at a loss for words. "Uh… nobody. I never had an admirer." She lied.

"Not buying it." Alvin replied clearly.

"It's true, Alvin. No guy has ever crushed on me at all in my life." Brittany insisted.

Alvin sighed over dramatically. "Fine. Okay. If that's what you say, then I guess-"He started and then paused before looking at her. "If you won't tell me, I'll just have to tickle you until you tell me."

"Alvin, don't you dare." Brittany warned backing away as he made his way towards her. He grabbed her by the waist and tickled her like crazy.

"Alvin! Kn-knock it r-right n-n-now! St-stop! Sto-s-s-stop! Pl-please, A-Alvin! I'm-I'm not messing around! S-s-stop i-it!" Brittany screamed between laughs as she tried to get out of his grip on her.

"No way! I'm having way too much fun!" Alvin told her as he continued to torment.

"P-p-please s-s-stop it, A-A-Alvin!" Brittany laughed. "Alvin, come on!" In the midst of trying to escape, they started to fall over partially from Brittany squirming around like she was and Alvin still had her in his grip. They fell onto the ground and were laughing like crazy for whatever reason as they lied beside one another on the floor.

"Well that was interesting." Alvin chuckled.

"I'll say." Brittany laughed. She stood up, but something pulled her back down beside them. "That was not funny at all."

"I thought it was pretty hilarious actually." Alvin disagreed with a smirk. They stopped laughing their heads off, paused briefly and started looking deep into each other's eyes with no idea what to say or do. Both were lost in their own thoughts and for a second it was as if they forgot how to talk. "Um… so…."

"So…" Brittany returned smiling shyly. Their moment was interrupted by two familiar voices.

"Guys?" Simon guessed as he looked at Alvin and Brittany staring at one another.

Jeanette stifled a giggle. "A-are we… interrupting something here?" She asked. The two chipmunks quickly broke the trance when they realized their siblings were watching them and scampered to their feet now blushing like crazy as they looked away from each other.

"N-nope. Y-you're f-fine." Brittany stammered.

"I'm home!" Sasha called out as she walked in the door.

"So, have you figured anything out yet?" Brittany asked.

Sasha sighed and gave a shrug. "I told Andrew that I just wanted to be friends." She started.

"Are you gonna give Kyle another chance or…?" Brittany asked.

"Truth be told I'm not sure. We'll see." Sasha replied.

**Awww, Alvin and Brittany seem to be getting closer. So nice of Payton to help Sasha out with her romance issues and Kasha might be getting together after all. Now b4 I go, I wanna know if you guys are shipping Sasha with Kyle or Andrew. Do let me know. Next chapter coming soon!=)**


	9. Chapter 9-The good and the bad

Small packages

Chpt 9

**Author's note: Here we have chapter 9 which focuses a little more on Kyle and Sasha, but don't hate me. That doesn't mean there won't be some AxB stuff too. Just not a whole lot because it centers more on Kyle and Sasha who's relationship... oops.! Can't tell ya that. Don't wanna spoil the story. Also, the ending is definitely gonna have a bit of cliff-hanger in store for you guys and it involves one of the characters in the story. Enjoy ppls!**

Previously on Small packages

"_Okay. I have to admit. That was more fun than I thought it would be." Brittany admitted once the date was over._

"_Glad I could entertain you." Alvin said satisfied with her attitude about the date. Brittany paused for a moment and gave him a hug._

_Recently, Kyle asked me if we could talk and he made me realize how sorry he really was. So I'm trying to decide if I should go for Kyle or Andrew. I like them both a lot and I just don't know what to do." Sasha explained._

_Payton sighed and pursed her lips before looking at Sasha once more. "Well, do you like Andrew and Kyle?" She asked._

_Sasha nodded. "I'm not sure who I should choose." She clarified._

"_You like Andrew and he's a great guy right? He treats you nearly perfect but for whatever there's no connection, between you two." Payton told her. "But with Kyle, it's different. He makes you feel… different than Andrew does."_

"_Exactly." Sasha replied._

"_Well, then I think you already know who to choose." Payton said with a smile. _

"_There's something I wanna give you." Andrew said and gave her a bracelet with glass lavender jewels on it and her name written in cursive on a tiny silver plack in the middle of the jewels. "What's wrong?"_

"_Andrew, I like you a lot. But the thing is… there was this guy who I still do have some pretty big feelings left for. I don't know if I'm ready to move on. You're an awesome guy, but I just feel like this isn't gonna work out and you deserve better than me anyways." She told him. With that, Sasha looked him in the eyes as she gave him back the bracelet before walking away._

"Sasha, you here?" Josie called out as she walked into the house.

"Present." Sasha replied as she came out of the kitchen. Her hair was down and she wore a grey top which revealed her shoulder on one side where a red tank top strap was held firmly on her shoulder. "Where's Andrew?"

"He told me to tell you he's not really feeling well and so he's not coming to study with us." Josie explained as she set her bag down beside the couch and sat down on it taking out her geometry text book and opening it.

Sasha could tell something was up with Josie and sat down next to her. "You seem a bit… unlike yourself. Is something wrong?" She questioned. Josie shook her head avoiding eye contact as she kept her vision on the open text book. "Josie, there's something up. Just tell me and maybe I-"

Josie slammed her text book shut so loudly it startled the auburn haired. "God Sasha! I'm fine, alright?! Why the hell shouldn't I be?! Just because the guy I like has the hots for you instead of me, doesn't mean that anything is bugging me!" She snapped suddenly. It suddenly clicked as to why Josie was so quiet. She liked Andrew and seeing him with Sasha instead of her hurt, yet she kept it to herself knowing Sasha deserved a boyfriend after what she'd gone through with Kyle rejecting her.

"What? This is about me and Andrew?" Sasha said nearly in a whisper. She stood up and walked a few feet away from Josie before spinning around to look her dead in the eye. "Well, guess what? You don't need to worry about that. There's _nothing _going on there. Not anymore."

Josie stood and walked up to her, her feelings of anger now replaced with sympathy. "Oh Sasha, I- Was it because of me? Did I do something?" She asked sadly.

"Jose, no. It had nothing to do with you at all. I just realized I still have feelings for Kyle and so I decided not to go out with Andrew. So…" Sasha told her. "But hey, at least now you might have a chance with him. That is what you wanted."

Josie shook her head slowly giving a sigh. "Doesn't matter. Andrew would never go for me if I were the last girl on the planet." She said quietly and plopped back down on the couch.

Sasha sat down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "You don't know that." She replied.

"Yeah I do. I just know he wouldn't because… he wouldn't. There's no reason why. He just wouldn't." Josie disagreed. She looked at her reflection in the mirror on the wall across from them. "Just look at me. Don't see anything to write home about." Sasha tilted her head as her mouth hung slightly ajar and then closed itself.

"Wait, so do you wanna like… I don't know. Change your image?" Sasha guessed.

Josie looked at her. "Think I could?" She questioned.

"A few little tweaks here and there if that's what you're thinking." Sasha said.

"A few big tweaks is more what I was going for." Josie clarified with a smile and stood up.

"So, what do you wanna do exactly?" Brittany asked when the girls came to her for beauty help with Josie's makeover. If anyone knew something out image and good looks, it was Brittany. She knew what kind of makeup certain people should wear, how their hair should look, and just how to overall make a person look great. About an hour passed and they were finally done.

"Can I see?" Josie asked. They turned her to a mirror and Josie looked completely different. Her once stick straight blonde hair was now curly as it bounced on her shoulders, she wore rosy pink blush, clear pink lip gloss, sparkly grey blue eye shadow, and her outfit was a purple wide strapped dress with a black flower print on the skirt and was dark purple on the top along with a light blue denim jean jacket and cherry red flats.

"You look amazing. Andrew will fall for you no doubt." Sasha told her with a smile.

"I hope so." Josie said nervously.

* * *

"Alright. For those of you who don't know anything about interpretive dance, you should know it is very different from regular dancing. It involves grace and when you are not dancing alone, a partner you can trust in to help keep you in line with your movements. Today you will be working in pairs. I will assign who your partner is and I do not want to hear any complaints. Is that understood?" Miss Adams explained. Miss Adams was the dance teacher for the interpretive dance class that had just been introduced to the school. She was in her early thirties, had long flowing strawberry blonde hair which was normally in a ponytail, grey-blue eyes and originally taught dance in a different state. She proceeded to assign the partners. "Sasha Gregory?"

"Right here." Sasha said holding up her hand.

"You'll be dancing with Kyle Watson." Miss Adams announced.

"Andrew Jones?" Miss Adams called out. "You'll be dancing with Josie Lillian. Payton Jones, you'll be dancing with Zack Camry. Alvin Seville, you'll be dancing with Brittany Miller." Simon and Theodore got Jeanette and Eleanor as their partners.

"Hi." Sasha greeted awkwardly.

"Hey." Kyle returned nervously. They hadn't spoken since when Kyle spoke with her a few days ago and dancing was going to be quite awkward since what they'd gone through with each other.

"Now, boys gently put your arms around the girls' waists and hold them firmly against yourselves. Girls if you aren't comfortable with this, then find a way to adjust to being in this position with your partner so you are able to fully trust them because they are the ones who will be guiding you." Miss Adams instructed. She began playing a tape of a piano song which was quite deep and heartfelt with romance.

"So, have you taken this class before?" Alvin asked as he kept his arms firmly around Brittany.

"I took ballet when I was little. Then dropped out because of all the pressure that came along with it and I didn't feel welcome. So I left. But I still have the skills that came with me before I left." Brittany replied.

"Next, carefully step back and forth. One… two… three, step. One… two… three, step. Continue doing that until you get it down." Miss Adams told them.

"Um…" Sasha began as she looked at her feet with Kyle's arms around her. She couldn't think of what to say to him and was almost ready to scream from frustration because she knew she had feelings for Kyle still but couldn't muster the words to fix things. "H-how are things between you and Nicole?" That was a huge lie. Sasha could've cared less if Kyle had dumped Nicole, but she clearly couldn't say that to him.

"O-oh yeah. Sa-Sasha, y-you sh-should know that Nicole and I broke up not too long after what happened with you and I. It wasn't because of you just so you know. She had been really controlling, started being pretty rude and I told her I was done with her. Basically I dumped her. But now the issue is she thinks we're still together and refuses to back off." Kyle explained.

"Whoa. That must be pretty rough. Have you tried talking to her?" Sasha said.

"Yeah. Several times in a row. She just can't handle the fact that I'm no longer her boyfriend." Kyle replied.

The music stopped playing suddenly and Miss Adams clapped her hands in a 'stop' type matter. "Class is dismissed. We will continue working on this tomorrow and you will resume with your current partner. Have a good night everyone. Return the dance shoes and other supplies in the lockers." Miss Adams told them.

"Hey, Josie." Andrew said approaching her at the locker. "You're really good at dancing. See you tomorrow."

"See you." Josie replied trying to keep her smile from getting any bigger. She squealed silently and danced slightly making Brittany and Sasha giggle at her.

"Payton?" Zack greeted.

Payton turned to see Zack behind her as she was about to walk out. "Yeah?" She asked.

"Do you wanna catch a movie or have lunch together sometime?" Zack wondered.

"Uh… that'd be great. I'm free tonight after school." Payton replied.

"Awesome. I'll see you there." Zack said and walked away.

"I have a date tonight." Payton announced in a sing-song voice as she walked towards the girls.

"Don't rub it in. Just because we don't have dates, doesn't mean you need to mock us." Sasha reminded her jokingly.

"Kyle alert." Payton whispered and stepped aside.

"Say Sasha, would it be cool if we talked tonight?" Kyle asked suddenly.

"We could talk right now. The bell hasn't rung just yet." Sasha replied.

"Let's… uh go outside to talk." Kyle agreed as him and Sasha walked outside.

* * *

"What's up?" Sasha questioned folding her arms.

"Sasha, you know what's up." Kyle reminded her.

Sasha sighed deeply. "You should know, I've made a decision… about what you said." She started. "I do forgive you. But-"

"But not enough to go out with me. I get it. I'll just leave you alone from now on and you can forget this whole thing ever happened. No need to worry about me." Kyle guessed and turned away.

"That isn't what I was gonna say. Let me finish. I forgive you, but I'm worried that I'm not good enough for _you_. From what you've said it's pretty clear you feel bad and you'd like to fix things so we're on good terms again which I is want too." Sasha explained.

"So are we good now?" Kyle asked.

Sasha walked up to him and paused with a smile. "You tell me." She responded. She threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately. It was something she'd wanted to do even after he rejected her yet never had the nerve to do it and now that she was doing it, things felt different… as if she didn't need to worry about things being awkward between the two of them because of this. The kiss felt different from any other kiss she'd had with others guys. It felt... magical and quite unique to her surprise. Kyle carefully put his arms around her waist and while he was happy none the less with the kiss, he didn't fully understand why she was doing it. After about three minutes, the two broke apart and just looked at each other for a few seconds.

"D-does-does this mean we're? I mean… I don't know if you…" Kyle stammered trying to get words out of his mouth.

"Yup." Sasha replied. "See ya!" She happily skipped over to the car which Toby was waiting in and hopefully he didn't see them kissing but she could've cared less if he did.

* * *

The next morning, everyone woke up to the sound of someone in the kitchen and the smell of food. "Morning, guys." A female voice said cheerfully. Standing in front of the stove with a spatula in her hand was Sasha flipping pancakes. Her hair was in a ponytail with strands of wavy auburn hair hanging by the sides of her face and she wore a lavender jersey with the letter twelve on the front, blue cheetah print p.j. shorts which went to her knees, and light pink bunny slippers.

"Sasha? I didn't know you could cook." Eleanor said as she hopped onto the counter. Sasha smiled sweetly and gave a shrug as she plopped some pancakes onto a large, oval shaped plate.

"When I was little, my grandma cooked a lot of food and since I was always in the kitchen when she did, I managed to learn a thing or two from her." Sasha explained. "Also, I'm making eggs. You guys ever tried a pancake wrapped in an egg while soaked in maple syrup?"

"Nope." Alvin said.

Sasha gave a mischievous smirk before picking up a pair of tongs. "You're gonna." She told them.

"Okay. You should get a new boyfriend more often. You're so fun whenever you do." Brittany joked.

"It's a gift." Sasha responded happily. "I only have one rule though when cooking."

"Which is?" Jeanette asked.

"Never let Toby near the kitchen." Sasha said.

"Alright. I've been thinking." Alvin began. "We've all had some stuff happen. Some bad, some good and I think we should celebrate."

"How?" Simon questioned nervously.

"A party!" Alvin exclaimed excitedly.

"That's not a bad idea actually." Sasha admitted.

"Guys, you do know what happens when you mix Alvin and a party right? He gets a little…. Woo." Simon reminded them.

"One time! One time that happened and it was an accident!" Alvin snapped at his brother. "Besides, there won't be any drinks that'll make people act all crazy and what not because they'll be locked up in the garage. Come on, Si. Please? Please with a certain chippette you like?"

Simon groaned as he rolled his eyes and gave in. "Fine. We'll throw a party. But what about Toby?" He replied.

"Easy. Toby is gullible and has no care in the world." Sasha assured them casually. "He'll be easy to trick. Let's all of us invite anyone we know."

"I'll invite people on my Facebook." Brittany said. The others walked out of the room while Brittany logged into her Facebook page on her laptop.

"You have one message." The voice on the computer said.

"Hmm." Brittany hummed to herself and opened up the message. _"Brittany, you are very pretty from what I can tell on your profile_._"_

"_Thanks. You know how to make a girl feel good." _Brittany typed in. Another message from the same person came seconds later.

"_I have my ways. My name is Mike by the way." _ The message read.

"_What school do you go to?" _Brittany typed in once more.

"_Same as you. Speaking of which, I've heard your throwing a party." _The message read.

"_It'd be great if you could come and then we'd have a chance to get to know each other." _Brittany typed in.

"_I agree. Give me the address and date of the party and I'll be there." _The message read.

Brittany paused and typed in the address and date of the party like the messenger had asked her to. "Send." She said quietly and clicked on the send button which sent the message to the messenger. A bar showed up on screen as a line of blue filled it up to the very end until it was fully loaded to be sent. "Message sent." The computer voice announced.

**Ooooh Brittany WHY? That was not a good idea. Thumbs up if you're 100% positive that something bad is gonna happen to Brittany. But hey, Kyle and Sasha are finally together, so that's good I guess. Hope you liked it and R&R! Next chapter shall be posted soon!=D**


	10. Chapter 10-Big mistake

Small packages

Chpt 10

**Author's note: Hi guys. I'm baaaack and I have for you the 10th chapter which I'm hoping you'll enjoy. But be warned, this is a REALLY intense chapter and from what you read in the last chapter, I'm sure you all know what's going on with Brittany. Also, the party takes place in this chapter at some point but it doesn't show a whole lot cuz I wanna save the good stuff for the next chapter and no I will not tell you in this chapter nor the next one. That's what you read them for! Okay, story time! Hope ya like it!**

Previously on Small packages:

"_Andrew would never go for me if I were the last girl on the planet." She said quietly and plopped back down on the couch._

_Sasha sat down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "You don't know that." She replied._

"_Yeah I do. I just know he wouldn't because… he wouldn't..." Josie disagreed. "Just look at me. Sasha tilted her head as her mouth hung slightly ajar and then closed itself._

"_You wanna change your image?" Sasha guessed._

_Josie looked at her. "Think I could?" She questioned. They turned her to a mirror and Josie looked completely different._

"_Andrew will fall for you no doubt." Sasha told her with a smile._

"_I hope so." Josie said nervously._

"_Let's… uh go outside to talk." Kyle agreed as him and Sasha walked outside._

"_What's up?" Sasha questioned folding her arms._

"_Sasha, you know what's up." Kyle reminded her._

_Sasha sighed deeply. "I've made a decision." She started. "I do forgive you. But-"_

"_I'll just leave you alone from now on and you can forget this whole thing ever happened." Kyle guessed and turned away._

"_Let me finish. I forgive you. From what you've said it's pretty clear you feel bad and you'd like to fix things so we're on good terms again which I is want too." Sasha explained._

"_So are we good now?" Kyle asked._

_Sasha walked up to him and paused with a smile. "You tell me." She responded. She threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately. _

"_D-does-does this mean we're?" Kyle stammered trying to get words out of his mouth._

"_Yup." Sasha replied. _

"_A party!" Alvin exclaimed excitedly._

"_Let's all of us invite anyone we know." The others walked out of the room while Brittany logged into her Facebook page._

"_You have one message." The voice on the computer said._

"_Brittany, you are very pretty from what I can tell on your profile." The message read._

"_You know how to make a girl feel good." Brittany typed in. Another message from the same person came seconds later._

"_My name is Mike by the way." The message read. "I've heard your throwing a party." "Give me the address and date of the party and I'll be there." Brittany paused and typed in the address and date of the party like the messenger had asked her to. "Message sent." The computer voice announced._

"So now that we're dating, what should we do?" Zack asked as him and Payton walked hand in hand down the hall at school.

"Not sure. Couples do stuff like kissing, hugging, cuddling… that kinda stuff." Payton replied.

"The kissing sounds good to me." Zack agreed with a smile and lifted Payton's face by her chin giving her a brief kiss on her lips. Payton was happy that she finally had a boyfriend. She a spent almost all her time either cooped up at home studying or in a huge library reading books, which she didn't mind except for the fact she got tired of it and wanted a guy who showed her affection but also respected her love for knowledge.

"Sasha is throwing a party at her place and she invited us." Payton told him sounding somewhat nervously as she stopped walking and stood near her locker.

"Then let's go." Zack said nonchalantly.

Payton frowned as she played with her well-groomed unpainted nails. "You think we should? I mean… I'm not really a party girl and I don't wanna embarrass you." She said looking down at her feet.

Zack sighed and put his arm around her. "Payton, you couldn't embarrass even if you wanted to. When was the last time you let loose and enjoyed yourself a little. It'll be fine. Trust me." He assured her.

"Okay." Payton gave in finally with a smile and they then proceeded down the hall to class. "The party is on Friday and today's Wednesday which means it's two days away."

"Alright. I invited Payton, Zack, Josie, Andrew, and they have some other friends they're gonna bring along. Josie is inviting Melanie, and Andrew is inviting Brett and Tia. Oh and Tia's boyfriend Mitch along with his sister April and her boyfriend Craig." Sasha explained proudly. "That's a total of…. Ten people."

"Kennedy, Asha, Heather, Cassie, and Shayla are the people I invited. They're from the cheer squad." Brittany added.

"I thought you quit cheer-leading." Sasha said in confusion.

"I did. But I still keep in touch with a handful of other girls from the cheer-leading squad. Ooh and…did I tell you about this guy I met named Mike?" Brittany said a smile growing on her face.

Sasha stopped in her tracks and turn to look at Brittany as she squinted her eyes briefly in confusion. "Mike?" She questioned.

"Yeah. I don't really know him, but I got a message on Facebook from him this morning and he seems cool." Brittany told her.

"Oh god." Sasha whispered. She had a look of absolute horror on her face as if something was seriously wrong. "Britt. Brittany please, please tell me you didn't invite him to the party."

"He actually already knew about it and asked if he could come. Then he asked where it was and if he could know where it was, so I sent him the house address. Says he can't wait to meet me." Brittany explained.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Sasha asked through grit teeth. She'd heard of this type of thing all the time. People would meet a person on Facebook or some other website and the person would seem completely fine until they met them and when they met them, things normally did not end up well for the victim. There were so many things that could happen when doing that not even a genius could count them. "Britt, you wanna know what happens when people like _you_ do stuff like _this_?" Brittany shook her head still not understanding what Sasha was trying to tell her. "I'm gonna tell you right now and it is not good. The stuff that happens is really bad and I don't think you want any of it. Uninvite him."

"Sasha, Mike is not a bad guy." Brittany insisted.

"You don't know that!" Sasha asked keeping her voice down. "I am only trying to tell you what's right and this is not the right thing to do. You know it isn't. You know deep down inside you that this is a huge freakin mistake that you're making to let this guy who you barely know into your life."

"Look I appreciate your concern. I do. But… just give him a chance okay? I at least want to see what he's like and besides I'm not looking for anything intimate. Come on. For me?" Brittany pleaded giving Sasha her best puppy dog face.

Sasha licked her lips and sighed deeply. "Fine. I just hope you don't get yourself into something you'll end up regretting." She replied. The two then proceeded walking to class. Brittany didn't see where inviting this guy was such a huge deal and like she said, it wasn't like they were gonna make out.

* * *

As soon as they got home, the first thing Brittany did was go onto her Facebook page and there were no messages from Mike. So she decided to send him one. _"Were you in school today? I didn't see you." _She typed in and sent it.

He was quick to reply back almost as soon as her message went through. _"Most of my classes are in a different building than yours." _The message read.

"_What kind of classes do you take?" _Brittany typed in.

"_I take classes like physical science and interpersonal relationships. Stuff like that." _ The message read. Brittany couldn't help but laugh a bit at the classes he took. A guy taking those classes? It was a bit weird to her, but it didn't change her interest in him none the less.

Before she could reply to the message, another one had already been sent. _"What time should I be at the party?" _The message read.

"_The party starts at six. So maybe around… six thirty or seven. Whatever works for you is fine." _Brittany typed in.

"_Okay. I'm sure it won't be any problem and I'll look for you once I get there. You probably won't be hard to miss though."_ The message read. Brittany didn't give a reply and simply closed her laptop feeling like they'd talked enough.

* * *

Thursday flew by like a bird and it was already Friday. Everyone was excited to go to the party which was all they seemed to talk about during the school day. "So we've invited everyone that needs to be invited right?" Josie guessed.

"Pretty much. Just as long as nobody invited any emos, goths, weirdoes, or psychopaths." Sasha replied.

"Think we're good there. Except for one." Brittany agreed looking at Alvin as she snickered.

"Funny." Alvin remarked sarcastically.

"You guys do know Nicole is gonna be there right?" Kyle asked.

"No. Kyle, why did you invite her?" Sasha whined putting her head in her hands.

"First of all, I didn't. She's on the cheer squad and I guess one of the cheerleaders told her about the party you guys are throwing. Second, Nicole is a total attention hog which means she'll be way too busy making out with other dudes to notice us at all. So I wouldn't worry too much." Kyle explained.

Sasha pouted. "Fine." She said and smiled slightly.

Kyle kissed her hair and rubbed her arm. "Good girl. See you guys tonight." He responded and rushed out.

* * *

That night, they had gotten Toby out of the house and once he was gone, they started prepping for the party since they only had less than an hour to get things ready. "You guys sure this looks okay?" Jeanette questioned nervously as she got ready with the girls. She was wearing a light purple dress with black and white polka dots that went above her knees with a blue jean jacket slightly darker than her regular one.

"Jeanette, you look gorgeous. No need to worry." Brittany reassured her as she admired her outfit in the mirror. She wore a hot pink tank top with a bejeweled flower on the right side, a white skirt with a black belt and her hair was in its usual ponytail but curly along with her bangs curled as well.

"How do I look?" Eleanor asked and turned to show them her outfit which was a lime green short sleeve shirt along with a jean skirt.

Sasha finally emerged from the bathroom and out of all the outfits, the girls were taken back by hers the most but in a good way. She wore a light lavender ruffled tank top with a black bow tied in the front along with black straps, navy blue denim skinny jeans, black heels, and sparkly black hoop earrings. Her hair was in bouncy curls as it touched her shoulders framing her face perfectly. "You guys like?" She wondered.

"Sasha, you look incredible." Eleanor complimented.

"Your hair is so cute and I love the black bow." Brittany added.

"Me too." Jeanette agreed.

"Aw, thanks." Sasha replied. Just then, the doorbell rang and sure enough it was a bunch of teenagers from school who almost immediately piled in through the door once they opened the door for them. There was loud music blasting through the house, people screaming wildly mainly because some idiot had gotten a hold of some drinks and half the teens there were close to being wasted.

"Hey Sasha!" A female voice yelled over the loudness of the crowd and ear piercing music. It was none other than Josie. Her hair was down with a barrette on one side and had a cream colored glittery short sleeved along with faded jean shorts and gold heals. Luckily she wasn't drunk, just really into the party and was dancing wildly with two guys as she made her way over to Sasha who was trying not to laugh. "What?"

"You dance like an idiot." Sasha replied as her laughing died down. Josie put her hands on her hips trying to glare at Sasha but found herself laughing as well because she knew it was true.

"Hey. I can't help it." Josie said with a smile raising her hands in defense. Sasha giggled and started to walk away.

"Say, you haven't seen Andrew by any chance, have you?" Josie questioned hopefully.

"No. Sorry, Jose. He's around somewhere though. You'll find him." Sasha said and walked away to go look for Kyle. "Kyle? You here?"

"What's up?" Kyle asked making Sasha jump as she spun around. "You look great."

"Don't scare me like that!" Sasha exclaimed hitting him on the shoulder. She kissed him quickly before asking him something. "Have you seen Andrew, Zack or Payton?"

"Zack is in your basement playing some games and… I don't know Payton and Andrew are." Kyle responded. "Is it important?"

Sasha shook her faking a smile. "No. I was just wondering is all. Let's go downstairs." She told him as they walked downstairs.

* * *

It was about seven fifteen and Brittany was so busy dancing around that she hadn't noticed the absence of the guy she was waiting for to show up. Then, a guy wearing a red shirt that was slightly tan and had blonde-brownish hair walked in. "Hey, I'm looking for a Brittany?" He said to Payton who clearly had no clue what the situation was and probably wouldn't have told him anything if she knew.

"She's over there." Payton told him pointing to the couch where Brittany sat patiently. The guy nodded and walked over.

"Brittany?" He guessed.

"Mike, you made it." Brittany said happily.

"Yeah." Mike agreed with a smile looking her up and down. "You look stunning in that skirt. Really."

"Gee thanks." Brittany replied. Mike was silent for a couple minutes and then spoke up.

"This is one of a party you guys threw." Mike told her loudly so she could hear him over the music. He then hatched an idea that he'd had since she'd invited him to the party and Brittany would never guess what it would be, but it wasn't good at all. Soon she'd regret having let him come in the first place. "I've got a great idea." Brittany turned her head to look at him. "Let's head upstairs. Get away from all this noise."

Brittany was reluctant, but made the choice to go anyway. "Okay. Let's head up." She agreed with a grin as Mike led her up the steps. She had no clue at all that what was about to happen would completely shake up her world and something was about to happen that she would deeply regret in no time at all. Once upstairs, he took her into the bathroom and carefully locked the door while Brittany wasn't looking.

"Why are we in here?" Brittany asked with a light chuckle. Mike caught her off guard by getting closer to her. Closer than she really wanted him to be and that was when her smile faded as she noticed he wasn't backing off at all. "What are you do-"He cut her off by crashing his lips onto hers kissing them violently. "M-Mi-Mike, st-stop it!" Brittany cried loudly as he started to kiss her neck and run his hands all over her body in a way she didn't like at all.

"Come on, Britt. I know you want this. Just relax." Mike whispered seductively. But she begged to differ on that and just continued to try to get out of his grip.

"No! Mike! Stop!" Brittany cried out but his hand covered her mouth as he continued with his assault on her body making her cries muffled. "Stop it! Mike, I mean it! Stop! Someone help! Somebody help me!" Brittany tried with all her might and strength to scream for help so someone could get this maniac off her. Hot tears streamed down her face and her lip quivered with sobs as she desperately struggled more and more against him praying someone would hear her and come help her Though it was no use because between his hand over mouth muffling her cries for help and the intense loudness of the party mixed with voices, she feared nobody would hear her at all and so she tried to push him off her so she could go get help herself.

"Shut the hell up you brat!" Mike shouted in a whisper. "Be a good girl and give me what I want."

**This is NOT good. Poooor Brittany, but it's her own fault for trusting the guy. Hopefully she'll be okay. Hope you liked it. The next chapter will be more romantic I PROMISE you guys. R&R and next chapter will be posted ASAP! Bye!=)**


	11. Chapter 11-Regret and tears

Small packages

Chpt 11

**A/N: Okay. First off, I am so so sorry for the delay. This chapter took forever to write because ideas are flowing through my head like crazy and so it was kinda hard to pick an ending for this chapter. So this chapter will have lots of Alvittany romance which I'm hoping will make AxB shippers happy. It mainly focuses on Brittany and be warned it's a very long chapter but it's a really good one. So do read it and enjoy!**

Previously on Small packages:

"_Did I tell you about this guy I met named Mike?" Brittany said a smile growing on her face. "I don't really know him, but I got a message on Facebook from him this morning and he seems cool. He knew about the party, so I sent him the house address." _

"_Do you have any idea what you've done?" Sasha asked through grit teeth. "Britt, you wanna know what happens when people like you do stuff like this?" "I'm gonna tell you right now and it is not good. Uninvite him."_

"_Mike is not a bad guy." Brittany insisted._

"_I am only trying to tell you what's right and this is not the right thing to do. You know it isn't. You know deep down inside you that this is a huge freakin mistake that you're making to let this guy who you barely know into your life." Sasha told her._

"_Just give him a chance okay? I at least want to see what he's like and besides I'm not looking for anything intimate. Come on." Brittany pleaded giving Sasha her best puppy dog face._

"_I just hope you don't get yourself into something you'll end up regretting." She replied. _

"_Brittany?" He guessed._

"_Mike, you made it." Brittany said happily._

"_Let's head upstairs. Get away from all this noise." Mike suggested._

_He cut her off by crashing his lips onto hers kissing them violently. "M-Mi-Mike, st-stop it!" Brittany cried loudly as he started to kiss her neck and run his hands all over her body in a way she didn't like at all._

"_Just relax." Mike whispered seductively. _

"_No! Mike! Stop!" Brittany cried out but his hand covered her mouth as he continued with his assault on her body making her cries muffled. "Stop it! Mike, I mean it! Stop! Someone help! Somebody help me!"_

"Okay. Payton, truth or dare?" One guy asked during a game of truth or dare. It was now eight fifty five and the party was still going faster than ever. Everyone got bored quickly though and decided to mix things up with a game of truth or dare and Payton surprisingly agreed to it wanting to get some fun for herself.

Payton tapped her fingers on her cheek thoughtfully. "Hmm. Dare." She replied with a smile.

"I dare you to… lock lips with this guy right here, for exactly thirty seconds." The same guy told her pointing to Mike.

"Fine. A dare is a dare." Payton agreed and went to kiss Mike until he stopped her.

"Let's go somewhere private." Mike insisted pulling her into the hallway. He pinned her up against a wall and pressed his mouth hard against hers in a more passionate kiss than Payton would've actually wanted. Especially when it was in a game of truth or dare at a party with a bunch of other people watching them. The others began counting down to thirty but once they got there, Mike wouldn't let go of her and gripped her thigh as he kissed her even harder. Payton let out cries for help in between his kisses and tried to break free, but she just couldn't break the kiss. Things got even worse when Zack came around the corner and saw the two of them kissing up against the wall which was when Payton's eyes snapped open to see him standing there. She shoved him off her and immediately tried to explain to Zack just what had happened exactly.

"Z-Zack, I-I know w-what this looks like. But I swear it isn't what you think it was." Payton pleaded.

"Yeah right, Payton. I know a two-timer when I see one. You think I'm an idiot? I saw you making out with that guy!" Zack snapped and started to storm off.

Payton grabbed his arm. "No! It wasn't like that. I am so sorry. But I didn't kiss him. Please you have to believe me. I-" She said tears starting to form in her brown eyes.

"It's over." Zack mumbled not wanting to look her in the eyes.

"What?" Payton gasped her eyes widening.

"You and I are finished, Payton. Good night." Zack said harshly and then walked out without another word.

"No! No, Zack! Don't! Don't leave me! Please! Please! I'm so sorry! Please! Don't do this! I'm sorry!" Payton sobbed her voice choked up. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she dropped straight to the floor sobbing uncontrollably into the carpet, banging her fist angrily on the ground and tried to get up to go after him but she was so upset that she couldn't even lift her head up. Sasha and Josie came to her aid immediately in an attempt to comfort her.

"Where is she?" Jeanette wondered.

"Who?" Eleanor asked.

"Brittany. I haven't seen her for at least a half an hour. She won't answer her cell-phone." Jeanette replied clearly worried. She sighed. "I'm gonna see if I can find her. If you see her, tell her I'm looking for her." Eleanor nodded as Jeanette walked away to go look for her sister. She knew Brittany was a party girl, but she never was one to go off on her own and not tell anyone where she was going. This confused Jeanette more than anything.

* * *

Brittany meanwhile was sitting in the bathroom up against the bathtub, her knees hugged to her chest as she rocked herself back and forth while sobbing and whimpering, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe what she'd nearly let that guy do to her. It was one thing for him to kiss her the way he did when she barely knew him, but it was another thing to try to do what he almost did to her and now she felt stupid. Stupid for trusting him, stupid for inviting him, stupid for not listening to Sasha, and most of all, stupid for talking herself into it. It was her own fault. If she hadn't started talking to him and let him come over, none of this would've happened. But she just _had _to do the stupid thing and make the wrong choice like she always seemed to be doing.

Jeanette was walking around upstairs and decided to take a bathroom break. But when she reached for the doorknob, it was locked. She gave a gentle knock. "Anyone in there?" She asked. Then there was faint sobbing on the other side and that was when she got concerned. She knocked once more. "Hello? A-are you okay?" No answer coming through, Jeanette pulled a hairclip from her hair, stuck it in the lock and got the door opened. Jeanette was shocked at what she saw. Up against the bathtub was Brittany who was crying and rocking herself. From her red, puffy eyes to her knotted slightly damp hair, she was beyond words to describe a wreck and looked as if someone had tried to drown her and then beat her up. She knelt down beside her. "Oh god, Brittany. What's going on?"

Just then Eleanor rushed in and was just as shocked as Jeanette was when she saw Brittany. "Britt? What are you-? Jeanette, what happened here?" She asked. "Tell us."

Brittany shook her head as she started to cry even more. "The-the-the- he-he-he di-di a-an-an then-then-then-then he-he-he-he pu-pu- ju- he-he-he-he-he-he-he an-an-an then-the-then-"She stammered between sobs. Her sobs were so uncontrollable, that she could barely speak clearly enough to explain to her what happened. Jeanette and Eleanor both knew this was not the time to overwhelm her and calmly tried asking her again.

"Ca-can y-you tell us what happened at least?" Jeanette asked softly. Brittany didn't respond and just whimpered softly. "You know you can tell us. It's okay." She reached to touch her on the shoulder, but Brittany nearly jumped away from her.

"No. No. No." Brittany sobbed tears streaming down her face.

"What should we do?" Eleanor questioned sadly.

"I don't know." Jeanette said. She thought for a moment and picked up her cell-phone. "I'm gonna call Alvin. You make sure Brittany doesn't freak out… or at least not any more than she already is."

"Has anyone seen my phone?" Alvin asked as he walked around downstairs trying to find his cell-phone. "There it is." Almost as soon as he picked it up, it started ringing. "Hello?"

"Alvin, its Jeanette." Jeanette said on the other line.

"Jeanette? What's up?" Alvin asked wondering why she was calling him.

"You need to get up to the bathroom right now! We-"Jeanette began.

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down and tell me what's going?" Alvin told her.

"It's Brittany. "We-we found her cr-crying upstairs in-in the bathroom. Sh-she won't tell us what's going on at all and she's practically hysterical right now." Jeanette explained.

"Okay. I'll be right up." Alvin said and hung up.

"What was that?" Simon asked.

"Jeanette. She said she found Brittany crying upstairs in the bathroom and she can't get her to tell her what's wrong." Alvin replied and rushed upstairs. He carefully opened the door and walked in. "Hey." He couldn't believe what he saw when he looked at Brittany. Her eyes were red and puffy filled with tears, her hair was tangled, wet and messy, her make up stained her cheeks, and her clothes were wrinkled with one strap hanging off her shoulder. He approached her and knelt down in front of her. "Brittany, you okay?"

"I-"Brittany began but just started crying even more before she could speak. This shocked Alvin more than anything. He'd seen Brittany cry before, sure. But never like this. It was both confusing and frustrating to him. Brittany looked so scared, vulnerable, and confused to him and the way she cried was almost heartbreaking. Like she wanted to stop so badly, yet she just couldn't. Then she started muttering between sobs and then looked up at him with a look of complete devastation and fear on her face, her sapphire blue eyes staring at him hopelessly. "It-it's m-my fa-fault. A-all my fa-fa-fault."

"It's okay. Just take a second to calm down." Alvin said softly. "What's your fault?"

Brittany shook her head as she brushed her hands around her face, head and body frantically with more tears spilling from eyes. "My fault. My fault. It's all my fault, Alvin. All of it! I did this!" She whispered frantically in between sobs.

Alvin put his hand on her shoulder which was shaking with sobs along with the rest of her. "Brittany, whatever it is, I'm sure it isn't your fault or at least not all of it." He assured her rubbing her shoulder hoping to calm her nerves. But Brittany wouldn't calm down and none of them were sure what to do.

"L-let's t-take her into Dave's room. Maybe she'll be more comfortable in there." Jeanette suggested.

* * *

"Good idea." Alvin said. "Come on, Britt. We're gonna take you into Dave's room." He reached for her hand and she was reluctant at first, but cautiously gave him her hand as he pulled her up off the floor and they helped her into Dave's room. "Take your shoes off and just lie down on the bed right there." Brittany nodded and did what he told her. She pulled off her shoes, placed them carefully on the floor by Dave's bed and pulled herself onto the bed trying to get comfortable.

"Brittany… do you need anything?" Eleanor questioned her sister softly.

Brittany didn't respond and looked down. "Do you want something to drink? Water, juice… tea?" Jeanette asked.

Brittany nodded slightly looking up at her sisters. "Tea." She whispered.

"I-I'll get her some tea." Jeanette offered and walked out closing the door behind her.

"Hey, Ellie?" Brittany said, her voice sounding shaky.

"Yeah, Britt?" Eleanor replied.

"I'm cold. Would you go get me a blanket?" Brittany asked. Eleanor nodded and walked out of the room as well.

"So do you maybe wanna tell me why you were crying in the bathroom?" Alvin asked raising an eyebrow at the pink-clad chippette who avoided eye contact with him. Brittany chewed her lip and took in a deep breath, about to explain. But when she looked up at him, she simply just broke into tears and buried her face in her hands trying to muffle her cries from him, feeling ashamed of crying like a frightened little girl. Alvin didn't know what to do at first, so he cautiously put an arm around her shoulder bringing her towards him and tried to comfort her. "Britt, what happened that's so bad?"

Brittany sniffled before letting out another sob. "I can't tell you. It's too hard to because every time I try, all that comes is tears." She whimpered.

"Well… try to at least." Alvin encouraged her.

Brittany paused for a moment, wiped her tears away, cleared her throat and then looked at him before speaking. She went into detail about everything that had happened from how she met this guy to what he did to her when he got to the party and at some point stopped because she was starting to cry more but was able to regain her composure and go on with her story. "I screamed and cried, but nobody heard me at all. Once it was over, I just sat in the bathroom crying with the door locked because I didn't want anyone to know what happened and I was so scared, so I just sat there trying to forget about the whole thing. But I couldn't forget about it and I'm still really scared, Alvin." She explained, now trying desperately not to burst into tears.

"God, Britt. I'm really sorry that happened to you." Alvin said quietly now feeling awful for her. While she was annoying and self-centered at times, Alvin had always had a soft spot for Brittany and would never wish anything horrible on her. The fact that happened to her literally crushed him more than anything to know not only what that jerk tried to do to her, but how terribly shaken up she was from the experience and was scared to the point she was sobbing uncontrollably. He saw how hard it was for her to keep her tears in and went to comfort her. "Come here." He started to hug her and before he even got his arms around her, she collapsed right into him crying her eyes out.

"It's my entire fault. If I wasn't such an idiot then none of this would've happened at all. But even worse, Sasha warned me about it and that I should be careful, but I didn't listen to her. So in a way…. I deserved what happened to me tonight bec-." Brittany sobbed only to have Alvin silence her.

"Hey, shh. None of that is true. It isn't your fault. You didn't know what that guy was gonna try and do to you." Alvin shushed her.

"Brittany?" Jeanette said walking in suddenly with Eleanor. The two of them had shocked expressions on their faces. "Is that true?"

"What?" Brittany asked pulling herself out of Alvin's grip and looking at the girls. "H-how did you know?"

"We heard you telling Alvin through the door." Eleanor replied. Brittany turned white and was clearly embarrassed. Not by her sisters, but herself because she didn't have the courage to tell them what had happened to her.

"Guys, I'm so sorry." Brittany whimpered as tears rolled down her cheeks. "You must think I'm so stupid."

"Oh, Brittany. Of course we don't think that and it's not your fault. What happened to you is terrible and we wouldn't wanna make you feel any worse by interrogating you over it. The important thing is that you're safe now and we're here for you." Jeanette reassured her as she stroked Brittany's strawberry blonde hair which was quite messy.

"Yeah. Please don't cry." Eleanor pleaded sadly.

"Hey. What's-"Sasha asked suddenly walking in with Kyle and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Brittany. "Brittany, what happened to you?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Brittany sobbed as Alvin gave her a hug.

"Well, I'm just looking for Payton. She's really upset. Some guy was trying to make out with her, Zack saw and thought she was cheating on him. So he dumped her and Now Payton is a total wreck." Sasha told them.

"Sasha, you were right. The guy tried to-"Brittany started but just cried more.

"I think it's the same guy who did it to Payton." Kyle realized.

Sasha got a look of absolute rage on her face and you could swear you saw her eyes go black she was so mad. "Oh my god." She whispered through grit teeth.

"Wait, so Payton had the same thing happened to her as Brittany did?" Jeanette asked.

"Sure did and now he's gonna pay big time for it!" Sasha exclaimed angrily and stormed out of the room.

"Sasha, no." Kyle said going after. "Sasha, stop. You cannot do that. You know that this isn't the way to handle it."

"Yeah it is. I've made up my mind. So don't try stopping me at all because it won't work." Sasha snapped and turned her back.

Kyle yanked her towards him. "Will you listen to me? I know you're upset about this. But you can't go after this guy. You're my girlfriend, Sasha and I don't want you to get hurt because you let your feelings get in the way of your sanity." He told her getting irritated with her.

Sasha's jaw dropped in anger. "Emotions?! This is not about my freakin emotions. Kyle, this guy crossed the line with me. It's one thing to do it to my friend, but to do it to my own cousin is a whole different game. I am not going to let him get away with. Payton is heartbroken, Brittany is hysterical and it's because of that guy. I'm going after him and that's final." She said angrily.

**Poor Brittany but at least Alvin was there for her which I'm hoping you guys liked. YAY Sasha is gonna beat Mike up. Now don't tell me none of you don't wanna see that happen cuz it's gonna in the next chapter. Next chapter comin soon and R&R!=D**


	12. Chapter 12-Too late

Small packages

Chpt 12

**A/N: Okay. I finally got this chapter finished. It was not easy to get this chapter in order because I had all the ideas but I didn't know what order I wanted them to go in which explains the delay which I apologize for. Anywho, this chapter kinda revolves around Payton with how she copes with Zack dumping her and I did throw in some Alvittany romance which I'm hoping you'll all enjoy. So... yah. Enjoy guys!**

Previously on Small packages:

"_But I swear it isn't what you think it was." Payton pleaded. "Please you have to believe me. I-"_

"_You and I are finished, Payton." Zack said harshly and then walked out without another word._

"_No, Zack! I'm so sorry! Please! Don't do this! I'm sorry!" Payton sobbed her voice choked up. _

_Jeanette reached for the doorknob, it was locked. She gave a gentle knock. "Anyone in there?" She asked. Jeanette pulled a hairclip from her hair, stuck it in the lock and got the door opened. Jeanette was shocked at what she saw. Up against the bathtub was Brittany who was crying and rocking herself. She knelt down beside her. _

"_What should we do?" Eleanor questioned sadly._

"_I don't know." Jeanette said. She thought for a moment and picked up her cell-phone. "I'm gonna call Alvin."_

"_Tell me what's going." Alvin told her._

"_We found Brittany crying upstairs in the bathroom. She's practically hysterical right now." Jeanette explained._

_So do you maybe wanna tell me why you were crying in the bathroom?" Alvin asked raising an eyebrow at the pink-clad chippette who avoided eye contact with him._

"_I screamed and cried, but nobody heard me at all. Once it was over, I just sat there. I'm still really scared, Alvin." She explained. Alvin quickly hugged her in attempt to comfort her._

"_Wait, so Payton had the same thing happened to her as Brittany did?" Jeanette asked._

"_Sure did and now he's gonna pay big time for it!" Sasha exclaimed angrily and stormed out of the room._

Sasha stormed through the house looking for this Mike guy so she could beat the crap out of him for what he'd done to Brittany and Payton. At first, she thought he left, but then she saw him and immediately walked up to him. "Are you Mike?" She asked firmly her eyes wide in fury as she stared upon him in disgust.

"Yeah. What do you care?" Mike replied. Sasha threw a hard punch at him before responding.

"You attacked my cousin and my friend! You think you can get away with it? Well you have another thing coming!" Sasha barked and grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him over to the front door. "Get the hell out of here NOW and if I see you around here again, then you'll be real sorry." Mike pretty much ran out the door and down the street as Sasha watched him run off.

* * *

About an hour went by and the rest of the party cleared out of the house except for Payton and Kyle. When Toby got back, he was surprisingly mad at them. When he was done giving his lecture, the others helped to clean up. Meanwhile though, Sasha went to check on Payton who was still sitting on the couch curled up crying.

"Hey. I made you some hot chocolate." Sasha said softly as she sat down beside her and handed her a blue coffee mug filled with hot cocoa steaming from the top. "We were out of the… mini marshmallows, so."

"That's okay. I never liked the marshmallows anyhow." Payton assured her with a weak smile as she looked down.

"Feeling any better?" Sasha questioned hopefully.

"Well, I've stopped crying a _little _bit. But I think that was partially cause I ran out of tears." Payton explained.

"Payton?" Brittany whispered.

"Hey, Brittany." Payton greeted the chippette warmly.

"I feel like I owe you an apology. I was the one who invited Mike in the first place and if I hadn't none of this would've happened. So I'm really sorry about the whole thing." Brittany said sadly.

"You don't need to apologize. It's not like you meant for any of this to happen and you were a victim as well as I was. So we're good." Payton responded. Brittany nodded in satisfaction.

"So are you and Zack still together?" Sasha asked.

Payton sighed. "I highly doubt it. Unless he's been brainwashed to forget everything that happened, I think he'll be avoiding me for a little while." She told them.

"Maybe if you try to explain he'll at least lighten up a tad." Brittany suggested.

"I did! I told him that Mike forced me into a kiss and it only looked like I was making out with him. But Zack was just so mad that he refused to listen to anything I had to say. He didn't even think twice about dumping me. It was pretty much, 'We're finished', end of story and… he stormed off without another word to me and next thing you know, I'm boyfriend less." Payton explained sadly.

"Look, I know it hurts now. But the pain goes away eventually. Sure there's a lot of crying, confusion and… other stuff yeah. That's all a part of the grieving process you go through whenever your heart is completely smashed into a million trillion little bitty pieces and then those pieces are thrown into a deep, dark, depressing hole which you need to dive into to go retrieve what you can of your broken heart." Sasha said.

* * *

That next day, Brittany just sat in her room. She sat on her bed just crying and in hopes of muffling her sobs, she buried her face into a pillow, but it only made it worse because all she could think about was what had happened to her and how much emotional pain she caused for herself and Payton. Just then, there was a gentle knock on the door. Brittany sniffled and picked herself up from the pillow which was now soaked with her tears. "It's open." She called out. The door opened to reveal none other than Alvin standing there.

"Hey." Alvin said as he walked in, closing the door behind him. "Are you okay?"

"I've been worse." Brittany replied sadly as she looked away.

"I just wanted to say that I feel really bad about what that jerk did to you. But just keep telling yourself that he's gone and it's all over now. You don't need to worry about him coming back here." Alvin told her.

Brittany started shaking her head. "You don't know that. You can't know if it's over or not, Alvin. He could come back any time now and do something so much worse to me than what he did before. I'm really scared and I don't know what to do about it." She exclaimed starting to tear up.

"Britt, listen to me. None of that is gonna happen, I swear to you. There's no reason for you to be scared anymore because it's done with now and you know that he's not gonna come back." Alvin tried to reassure her.

"Then why do I feel like this?" Brittany sobbed desperately with tears streaming down her face. "Everything that happened is all my fault and there's nothing I can do to fix it. If I hadn't been so stupid, none of this would even be happening right now. So just tell me what makes me not deserve this pain I'm in considering everything I've done."

"Brittany…" Alvin said softly and put his arms around her pulling her into a hug. "Enough, already. It isn't your fault and you know it isn't. Payton didn't get her heart broken because of you. It was because of the same jerk that attacked you and I don't think anyone blames you for what happened at all. You just need to calm down for a second."

"Well it's partly because of me. If I hadn't trusted him, neither one of us would be in pain. The only difference is I deserve this, Payton doesn't." Brittany responded as she sniffled.

"That's not the case. You don't deserve this and neither does Payton. Look, it's over. I know it'll be hard but just try not to let this get to you and stop blaming yourself for everything bad that happens. You're a good person, Britt. I doubt you out of all people deserve this. "Alvin reassured her rubbing her back comfortingly. After a few minutes, they finally broke apart.

"Thank you, Alvin." Brittany said wiping her eyes and stood up from her bed. She turned around, walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Payton was walking through a park as she practiced what she was going to say to Zack once she had the chance to talk to him. "Hey, Zack. Could we talk? Because there are some things I'd like to…" Payton started but cut herself off. She tried again. "Zack, how's it going? I'd really like for us to talk because there's some stuff I need to explain to you. Okay that sounds good." Just as she was continuing to practice, she spotted Zack off in the distance and started to walk up to him. But then she could hear voices talking off in the distance.

"Hey." Zack said.

"Hi, what's up?" A female voice responded. Payton slowed down looking confused as she saw a girl with long brown hair and tan skin in an orange and pink striped tank top and blue skinny jeans approach Zack. She immediately saw that it was Nicole, Kyle's ex-girlfriend he was speaking with. Zack put his arms around Nicole's waist as they engaged in a deep, long, passionate kiss right before Payton's eyes unaware of her presence completely as she watched in devastation. Payton's eyes went wide and she threw a hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe what was happening. Zack had moved on from her already and it sure didn't look like he was missing Payton at all by the way he locked lips with Nicole. Finally when she felt she'd seen enough, Payton turned herself away from the couple to avoid her tears which were forming from being seen, and then ran straight away with tears running from her mocha brown eyes and her long locks of curls whipped from side to side as she ran.

* * *

"Have you tried calling her?" Josie asked as her and Sasha sat at the kitchen counter with Sasha staring down at her grape purple framed cell-phone.

"Yeah and I texted her about an hour ago." Sasha replied in utter confusion. In the midst of her thoughts, there was a banging on the door.

"Coming!" Toby called out. But before he could even open the door, it opened up by itself and standing there was Payton.

"Payton?" Sasha guessed as she stood up. Payton looked like a total mess. Her eyes were wet and puffy, tear streaks along with eye makeup stained her cheeks, and her hair was tossed around from when she had been running. "What happened?" Sasha and Josie rushed to her side as she stood there looking broken. The three of them sat down on the couch as they tried to get Payton to explain just what had happened.

"Did Zack have something to do with this?" Josie demanded sounding slightly irritated. Payton nodded frantically with her lips pursed tightly.

"Well what happened?" Sasha asked.

"I saw him at the park and he was locking lips with Nicole. Just when I was gonna talk to him, I see he's got a new girlfriend and has totally forgotten about me. Guess I'm not gonna win him back now." Payton sobbed as she wiped her nose with the sleeve of her jacket.

"Oh, Payton." Josie said her expression softening as she stroked the brunette's tangled hair.

"I can't believe that happened." Sasha agreed.

"It's not fair. I didn't mean to break his heart and he's gotta go do it to me on purpose. Now I feel ten times more sad and lonely." Payton whimpered.

"Payton, he doesn't deserve you and you know it too. You're better off without him." Sasha insisted handing her a tissue.

"So? I still miss him and was the one good thing in my life. Now I'm alone, heartbroken, confused and… I have nothing left." Payton sobbed.

**Poor Payton and poor Brittany. Niether one of them is doing too well right now and Nicole you are a b**ch! (Pardon my language) But we got to watch Sasha beat up Mike so that's a bonus I suppose. Hope you liked it and R&R! Next chappie comin soon!=)**


	13. Chapter 13-Wrong way

Small packages

Chpt 13

**A/N: Here we have the 13th chappie and I would've gotten this done sooner except a major stomachache stopped me. (curse you stomachaches) but also cuz the last day of school is nearing, so yay (happy dance.) I can't wait to get outta school so I can go crazy with my fanfiction writing and on Friday, they're letting us out a one. (does happy dance once more). So this chapter is kind of intense and sad. Please don't kill me if whatever is in this chapter angers you. It's for drama purposes and my stories need drama.**

Previously on Small packages:

"_Why do I feel like this?" Brittany sobbed. "Everything that happened is all my fault and there's nothing I can do to fix it. If I hadn't been so stupid, none of this would even be happening."_

_Alvin put his arms around her pulling her into a hug. "It isn't your fault and you know it isn't." He told her. _

"_If I hadn't trusted him, neither one of us would be in pain." Brittany responded as she sniffled. _

_Payton slowed down looking confused as she saw a girl approach Zack. She immediately saw that it was Nicole he was speaking with. Zack put his arms around Nicole's waist as they engaged in a deep, long, passionate kiss right before her. Finally when she felt she'd seen enough, Payton turned herself away from the couple to avoid her tears which were forming from being seen, and then ran straight away._

"_Payton?" Sasha guessed as she stood up and took in Payton's appearance._

"_Did Zack have something to do with this?" Josie demanded sounding slightly irritated. Payton nodded frantically with her lips pursed tightly._

"_Well what happened?" Sasha asked._

"_I saw him at the park and he was locking lips with Nicole. Just when I was gonna talk to him, I see he's got a new girlfriend and has totally forgotten about me. Guess I'm not gonna win him back now." Payton sobbed as she wiped her nose with the sleeve of her jacket._

"_You're better off without him." Sasha insisted handing her a tissue._

"_But he was the one good thing in my life. Now I have nothing left." Payton sobbed._

"I'm gonna talk to him." Sasha decided as her and Kyle stood in the kitchen together.

"Why? What's the point in getting all confrontational with him?" Kyle questioned.

"Confrontational?" Sasha verified sounding somewhat offended by her boyfriend's choice of words. "It's called sticking up for those you care for. Alright? He really hurt Payton and I don't think it's fair to let him get away with it."

"But still. Payton can fight her own battles. She doesn't need you being her bodyguard twenty four seven. That's all I'm saying, Sasha." Kyle exclaimed.

Sasha's eyes widened like saucers at what he was saying. Yes Payton could fight her own battles and Sasha realized that. But Payton was in no state to confront Zack about what he did let alone go near him anytime soon because both would be too hard for her. "Well guess what? Payton is an absolute wreck right now, Kyle and I'm pretty sure she's not gonna be able to confront him. I've made my decision and honestly… I don't care if you don't agree with it." She told him. With that, Sasha stormed upstairs to her room no longer wanting to speak with Kyle at the moment.

* * *

The next day at school, Sasha went looking for Zack during lunch time. She wanted him to know just how badly he'd hurt Payton and hoped he would at least listen to her a little. Just when she was about to give up, she spotted him walking into the cafeteria and he looked like he had just parted with some friends and so she approached him. "Zack?" She said as she walked up to him.

"Oh hey uh… Selena?" Zack guessed. He and Sasha barely communicated. So she was hardly surprised he didn't even remember her name when she spoke to him.

"Sasha." Sasha responded firmly and opened her mouth to speak. "Listen, I just thought I'd let you know that Payton cheat on you. The guy tried to make out with her and it only looked like what you thought it was. I know because I was there when it happened. She feels really bad about the entire and just wants the two of you to be on good terms again."

"Really? Well, Sasha you can tell Payton that I'm not falling for her little drama act and I'm already happy with my new girlfriend. I KNOW she cheated on me and quite frankly, I don't see why I should believe you at all." Zack snapped.

"You know what? Maybe it is good you ended things between the two of you. Because you're just full of it and you can't see that the girl whose heart you shattered is begging for your crap forgiveness. Payton isn't that type of girl. But I'll tell you something right now-"Sasha exclaimed angrily but was cut off by Kyle.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kyle asked sounding irritated. Sasha didn't bother to answer him and simply stormed right out of the cafeteria. "Sasha!" He ran after her as she ran through the hallways trying to get away from him. "Sasha! Stop! Sasha!"

Sasha felt him grab her arm, but ripped it away as soon as he was able to get it in his grasp. "Don't touch me!" She practically screeched as she stared at him in anger.

"Why did you do that? This isn't the way to handle things, Sasha. Can't you see that?" Kyle argued.

"You're right. This isn't the way. It's _my_ way of handling things and I don't plan on handling it any differently. Zack is being horrible to her and someone needs to put him in his place, Kyle." Sasha snapped.

"Leave that to the school. You're just gonna get yourself either hurt or in trouble. Maybe even _both_." Kyle fired back. "You just don't see that."

That was the last straw. "What did you say?" Sasha asked through grit teeth.

Kyle realized what he'd said and tried to fix it. "Sasha, I didn't-"He began.

"Is THAT what this is about?! You don't want me to defend my family and friend because you don't think I'm strong enough. Do you take me for an idiot or just a total weakling? I am perfectly capable of taking care and I sure don't need you being my freakin knight in shining armor to come rescue me every time I get in trouble." Sasha exclaimed clearly hurt. She felt tears forming in her eyes. "You know I really thought that… that I was more to you than just a pretty face. I guess I was way off. If that's the way things really are. If you can't take me seriously and all I am to you is just a pretty face and nothing more…. Then…. This is done!" She turned to walk away.

"Sasha, no. No don't do this. Come on. Sasha." Kyle pleaded taking about three steps towards her. Sasha turned to look at him as tears glistened in her eyes and she shook her head. "Don't do this."

Sasha shrugged her shoulders and allowed a single tear to escape her eye. "I'm sorry, Kyle. But it's too late." She told him and slowly turned her back to him proceeding to walk down the long hall and out the door.

* * *

"Hey." Alvin greeted when he saw Brittany sitting on the front porch steps after school.

"Hey." Brittany returned.

"Whatcha' doin?" Alvin asked in a rhyming tone as he sat down beside her.

"Just thinking." Brittany said quietly.

Alvin cocked an eyebrow and got a mischievous smirk on his face. "Anything in particular you're thinking about?" He questioned.

Brittany stifled a laugh. "You don't need to know, you creep." She replied.

"Hey!" Alvin exclaimed pretending to be offended. "First off, I'm not a creep. Second, I do too need to know. C'mon, Britt. You know you can trust me." Brittany tilted her head at him as if to say 'Oh really?' and then he sighed. "Okay, alright. Sometimes you can't trust me, but sometimes you _can_. Just tell me."

"The answer is a big fat no. N-O-. Nooo." Brittany said as if she was talking to a kindergartner.

"Alright. Then…. Just give me a teensy, weensy, itty, bitty info on it." Alvin decided.

Brittany heaved a deep sigh and looked at him. "It's-it's a-about a-um a g-guy I-I like." She stammered sounding slightly nervous.

"Hm." Alvin muttered between closed lips.

"What?" Brittany asked with a smile and turned to face him.

"It's just… weird because… I've been…. thinking about… this girl I… like too." Alvin told her.

"Oh." Brittany said nodding her head slowly. "So what is she like?"

"Huh?" Alvin said suddenly snapping out of his thoughts.

"The girl you like. What's she like?" Brittany repeated listening attentively to what her counterpart had to say.

"Oh… well, let's see. She um… is very quick-witted and just a bit on the competitive side. But when it comes down to it, she's really sweet and she has a heart of gold. Also she has this laugh that is extremely annoying to the point you wanna rip your eardrums out, but is so… vibrant and colorful." Alvin explained.

"What does she look like?" Brittany asked curiously wanting to know more.

"Uh…. She has strawberry blonde hair that is always so… gorgeous, shiny, soft and bouncy. Then there are her eyes. Her stunning, diamond blue eyes that have this unexplainable twinkle in them whenever she-"Alvin started but was distracted when he found that him and Brittany were sitting closer to one another than before. Neither one of them knew what to do or say.

"Whenever she what?" Brittany wondered softly as her diamond blue eyes met Alvin's golden hazel eyes.

"Whenever she… laughs, cries, gets mad, is surprised or just…" Alvin trailed off. Their hearts began to race at the speed of a bullet flying through, their bodies shifted towards one another, their eyes started to close as their faces came slowly but progressively closer and it seemed like the only thing that was around was the two of them. Nothing else mattered or seemed apparent to them other than what was about to happen between them at that exact moment.

But then something snapped inside her that for whatever made her stop what she was about to do and she pulled away from him in surprise still looking him dead in the eyes. Brittany was at a loss for words. She was just about to kiss him at that very moment, she was so close and it made no sense to her why she had just done what she had done. Finally she sighed and shook her head. "I'm so sorry." She mumbled barely clear enough for him to hear and ran as fast as she possibly could back into the house slamming the door behind her. Brittany was so confused and felt as if she was going to cry.

* * *

When she got home that day, Sasha pretty much went into her room feeling that was the only place she could let off steam from the break up. She pulled out her cell-phone and saw a photo of her and Kyle together kissing like any ordinary teenage couple would and at the time, it was great. But it was just heartbreaking for her to look at any picture similar to it because _now_ it was just another reminder that Kyle didn't actually like her. While she looked at it, tears began to leak from her brown eyes as she covered her hand with her mouth with sobs escaping and instead of deleting it, she laid down on her bed crying into a pillow as she just stared hopelessly at the picture through her vision which was blurry because of the tears that filled her eyes.

* * *

Brittany meanwhile had just gotten to her room where her sisters were. "Hey, Britt." Jeanette greeted her sister with the same sweet voice she always did.

"Hi you guys." Brittany said quietly as she took off her jacket and put it down on her bed.

"Um, Simon and Theodore are taking us to the arcade." Eleanor started.

"You and Alvin could come if you want." Jeanette added.

"You guys go ahead. I'll just stay here and do whatever." Brittany responded as she snuggled her head into the pillow on her bed.

"Brittany? You sure you're feeling alright?" Eleanor asked her smile fading as a worried expression came onto her face.

"Yeah you seem… a little glum. Did something happen?" Jeanette questioned.

"I'm okay, girls. Really. Have fun with Simon and Theo tonight." Brittany reassured her sisters as she forced a smile onto her face so they wouldn't worry.

"Well, okay. Then we're just gonna go." Jeanette said as she opened the door.

"See ya." Eleanor waved as the door closed behind them.

"See ya." Brittany muttered. Once she was sure they'd left, Brittany pulled out from under her pillow a framed picture of her and Alvin. His arm was around her in a tight, one-armed hug and her head was resting on his shoulder and they were both laughing like crazy having a great time. Brittany felt like crying again and before she knew it, a tear fell onto the photo like a raindrop. She began to sob uncontrollably as her head sunk into the pillow like it was wet cement and tears streamed nonstop down her cheeks as she looked at the picture with deep hurt and shook her head slowly. "Why? Why can't it be easy?" Brittany whispered through her sobs.

**Well, this just peachy. Alvin and Brittany came super close to kissing, but Britt wussed out and Kyle and Sasha broke bcuz Kyle is a f**king a**hole! *covers mouth* I apologize for my vulgarness and pooor Brittany and Sasha. Also, Zack is a d*ck. Sorry again. Next chapter shall be here soon!=)*disappears***


	14. Chapter 14-The truth

Small packages

Chpt 14

**A/N: Hey ppls. I apologize if this chapter took a bit for me to upload. My computer for some reason despises me and therefore it made it tough to get this up. But school is out now (dances around in chair) so you can expect TONS of stories from me. Anywho, this chapter is pretty deep and it'll definitely have some new challenges and surprises in store which I hope you'll like. Enjoy!**

Previously on Small packages:

_Kyle realized what he'd said and tried to fix it. "Sasha, I didn't-"He began._

"_Do you take me for an idiot or just a total weakling? I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Sasha exclaimed clearly hurt. She felt tears forming in her eyes. "If that's the way things really are. But if you can't take me seriously and all I am to you is just a pretty face and nothing more…. then this is done!" She turned to walk away._

"_Sasha, don't do this." Kyle pleaded taking about three steps towards her. Sasha turned to look at him as tears glistened in her eyes and she shook her head. _

"_I'm sorry, Kyle. But it's too late." She told him and slowly turned her back to him proceeding to walk down the long hall and out the door. _

"_What does she look like?" Brittany asked curiously wanting to know more._

"_She has strawberry blonde hair that is always so gorgeous, shiny, soft and bouncy. Then there are her eyes. Her stunning, diamond blue eyes that have this unexplainable twinkle in them whenever she-"Alvin started._

"_Whenever she… laughs, cries, gets mad, is surprised or just…" Alvin trailed off. Their faces came slowly but progressively closer._

_Finally she sighed and shook her head. "I'm so sorry." She mumbled barely clear enough for him to hear and ran as fast as she possibly could back into the house._

_She began to sob uncontrollably as her head sunk into the pillow and tears streamed nonstop down her cheeks as she looked at the picture with deep hurt and shook her head slowly. "Why? Why can't it be easy?" Brittany whispered through her sobs._

"Knock, knock." A voice said from outside Sasha's bedroom.

"Come in." Sasha called out. She was surprised to see a pink clad chippette walk in her door. "Brittany?"

"Sasha, could I talk to you?" Brittany asked. Sasha could tell something wasn't right with Brittany. She didn't talk in her usual happy voice, but a hoarse almost depressed sounding voice.

"Sure." Sasha replied. Brittany hopped up onto Sasha's bed sitting across from her red-headed human cousin.

"Are you okay, Sash'? You seem a bit sad." Brittany commented.

"Oh, um. Well, actually… Kyle and I broke up today." Sasha responded sadly.

Brittany gasped silently. "Oh no. Sorry. What happened exactly?" She questioned.

Sasha paused for a moment and looked down before raising her head once more. "He thinks I can't fight my own battles and take care of myself. I thought he liked me but as it turns out, I'm just another pretty face who just means nothing to him." She said sadly.

"Gosh, that sucks." Brittany commented feeling sorry for her cousin.

"Doesn't matter. I don't need a boyfriend to make my life better. I can do that all on my own and when someone comes along, maybe I'll consider giving relationships another try. That'll be then. For now, I'm glad we're broken up." Sasha explained. "Anyways, what's up?"

"It's about Alvin. We… um… we almost…." Brittany trailed off.

"You almost what?" Sasha asked.

"We-we a-a-almost k-kissed." Brittany stammered her cheeks burning red from embarrassment.

"You _almost _kissed? But… you for whatever reason didn't?" Sasha verified. Brittany nodded.

"Now I don't know what to do. I was in the moment, about to kiss him and then something just snapped that made me woos out." Brittany explained with a sad sigh.

"I thought you really liked Alvin though." Sasha said.

"I do. I really do. But it's like… I'm afraid…. To-to kiss him." Brittany clarified.

"Okay. First of all, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Second, it's okay if you're scared. Heck it's pretty scary to go and kiss someone you really like. But you can't keep him waiting because then he'll think you don't like him at all and before you know it, he might not even want to kiss you since what you did." Sasha told her.

"How will I know when to kiss him though?" Brittany exclaimed.

"Alright. You're gonna need some practice." Sasha decided.

"What kind of practice exactly?" Alvin asked his brothers nervously while they sat on the couch downstairs.

"On talking to Brittany." Simon answered briefly.

"And… you know about talking to girls since?" Alvin teased doubting Simon had any knowledge on girls.

Simon glared at his brother. "Do you wanna be a wimp or do you wanna kiss Brittany?" He questioned.

"Kiss Brittany please." Alvin responded quickly.

"Okay. So first we need you to practice talking to a girl." Simon said.

"Shouldn't we have an actual girl to help us?" Theodore suggested.

"I want you to pretend the picture of Alvin is actually Alvin." Sasha told Brittany while they were still upstairs.

"Okay… um hey Alvin. How's it… going? Good? Yeah same with me. Look, I really… I really…. I can't!" Brittany blurted out and ran into the bathroom across the hall.

Sasha heaved a deep sigh and followed her. "Britt!" She called out.

"So what are we trying to do again?" Jeanette asked.

"Trying to help Alvin with kissing Brittany without him passing out." Theodore told her.

"I would NOT pass out!" Alvin snapped.

"Okay. Now, Alvin. Pretend that _I'm _Brittany." Simon instructed firmly.

Alvin paused for a second and then made a grossed out face. "Oh gross!" He exclaimed.

"Alvin… do you want to kiss Brittany or not?" Simon growled. Alvin moaned.

"Okay, and go." Jeanette said. "Now look into each other's eyes and hold each other's hands." Alvin awkwardly took Simons hands in his and did as Jeanette instructed.

"Um… Brittany." Alvin said awkwardly.

"What is it, Alvie?" Simon asked in a girly voice that barely sounded like Brittany's.

"I cannot do this if he's gonna talk like that." Alvin retorted.

"Why? I'm just being a girl." Simon laughed.

"Yeah… a very creepy one." Alvin clarified rolling his eyes.

Sasha meanwhile was trying to get Brittany out of the bathroom. "Come on, Brittany. Come out. Britt, kiddo it isn't that bad." She tried to tell her.

"Yes it is! I can't even talk to a picture of Alvin without blubbering and running away." Brittany sobbed.

"Look, you only tried once. You just gotta keep trying and eventually you'll be able to do it. Trust me." Sasha begged.

Brittany eventually opened the door as she wiped her eyes. "I just can't do this right now. I think I'm gonna go for a walk to clear my head a bit." She decided and walked towards the stairs but stopped when she heard what sounded like Alvin and chose to listen in on it.

"I can't do this." Alvin whined.

"Then try a different way. How does Brittany make you feel? When you see her, what happens?" Jeanette exclaimed.

Alvin thought for a moment. "Well… Brittany makes me feel different. When I'm around her, I get nervous, confused… and I can barely think of what to say without causing an argument or sounding just plain stupid. I see her and I feel like I'm staring at pure perfection. If she cries, I cry. If she laughs, I laugh. Any pain she's in makes me feel ten times worse and any happiness she has makes me feel ten times happier." He explained. Brittany gasped silently at what she was hearing but didn't bother to make her presence known. "Brittany is everything I love and anything what I need. She's beautiful, intelligent, funny, caring, spontaneous and perfect in every way I could possibly think of. If there was any other girl in the world, I don't think for a second that she could compare to how I feel about Brittany. In all honesty, I've been crazy about Brittany ever since the first time we met and I don't think that feeling is ever gonna go away."

Brittany put her hand to her heart in shock. "Oh my gosh." She whispered to herself.

"That's really beautiful, Alvin." Jeanette said in nearly a whisper as she approached him. She gently placed a paw on his shoulder and looked in straight in the eyes before speaking. "But you have to tell her that." Alvin didn't show it, but the moment Jeanette said that, he thought he was gonna have a stroke. He was Alvin Seville, and normally wasn't afraid of anything at all. But this was different. This was him telling Brittany how he truly felt about her and he wasn't too sure just how to do it without the words coming out totally wrong and her possibly never speaking to him again. Yet he knew Jeanette was right. "Okay? You _need _to say that to Brittany because if you don't, she'll never know. Do you understand?"

"Yeah I understand." Alvin replied firmly.

* * *

That next day at school, Sasha was dead set on avoiding Kyle at all costs. She didn't want to talk to him or even so much as look at him after what he'd said to her and while he would beg to differ, Sasha knew he wasn't sorry at all. Just then as she was grabbing her stuff from her locker, she saw Kyle walking towards her and her brown eyes went wide as she sped herself up in order to get away from him before he got to her. "Sasha! Sasha!" Kyle called out. But Sasha was already long gone down the hall.

As he stood wishing what had happened the other day wasn't real, he turned to see a skinny girl with curly, golden blonde hair which went past her shoulders just like Sasha's staring at him with disappointment and anger painted perfectly on her facial expression. It was Josie, Sasha's best friend and while Kyle had nothing against her, she was really the last person he wanted to see knowing Josie was just as mad at him as Sasha was for what had happened. "What is wrong with you?" Josie hissed in a calm but maddened tone.

"Josie, can you not interrogate me? I feel bad enough as it as." Kyle fired back at her.

"Oh poor you." Josie said sarcastically with fake sympathy. "Sasha is in a living hell because of what you did to her and you think you're the one who needs a break? That's pathetic, Kyle. You had a great girlfriend and you completely screwed yourself." Kyle shot her a death glare and didn't even bother to speak. "Hey… it's true." Kyle rolled his dark green eyes at the blonde and then stormed off.

Just then Josie felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Andrew. "Hey." He greeted casually.

"Hi, Andrew." Josie responded with a smile. She secretly had a crush on Andrew and since he wasn't into Sasha anymore, she'd wanted to make a move on him but just couldn't get him at the right moment and decided maybe now would be a good moment. "So how's Payton doing? I know she's been a little bummed since the breakup."

"She's still pretty upset from the whole thing. But better." Andrew replied.

"Well that's good for her." Josie said and paused. "So… do you maybe wanna catch a movie or something with me this weekend?"

"This weekend won't work because I'm going to my Aunt's funeral. But some other time?" Andrew said.

"Yeah that sounds great." Josie returned.

"I'll see ya." Andrew told her and started to walk away.

"You too." Josie said with a brief wave.

"Well, well. Look who's got a crush." A familiar voice said. It was Nicole standing behind Josie with a smirk on her face. "That is just so darn cute. You know he's never gonna go for you." Payton was walking down the hall and heard the two talking.

"Shut up, Nicole. What do you know anyway?" Josie snapped.

"I know Andrew isn't gonna in any way in hell date a girl like you. I mean… come on. Not only are you a dumb blonde, but you don't exactly have an hour glass figure." Nicole mocked obviously enjoying making Josie upset.

"I don't care what you think. Andrew likes me for me and wouldn't ask me to change who I am." Josie said trying to sound confident.

Nicole held her hands up in defense before allowing them to fall to her sides. "Hey, I'm only saying what's true. He's not gonna fall for you with what you have and you know it too." She reminded her before walking down the hall. Josie sighed as she looked down at her feet and then walked down the hall to class.

**Oh boy... something tells me things are about to get dramatic. Brittany heard what Alvin thinks of her but will he follow Jeanette's advice and tell her himself. Thumbs up if you seriously wanna b**ch slap Nicole for all the crap she's been causing everyone lately and I think we all know what Josie is gonna do next and it more than likely is baaaadd. Next chapter will be up asap. Peace out!=D**


	15. Chapter 15-Enough is enough

Small packages

Chpt 15

**A/N: Here we haveth the 15th chappie and I put in a little AxB for all you Alvittany fans. But there is a huge chiffhanger at the end and no I will not tell you what it is or who it involves. That's what you read the story for. Enjoy!**

Previously on Small packages:

"_I don't need a boyfriend to make my life better. I can do that all on my own and when someone comes along, maybe I'll consider giving relationships another try. That'll be then." Sasha explained. "Anyways, what's up?"_

"_It's about Alvin. We… um… we almost kissed." Brittany stammered her cheeks burning red from embarrassment._

"_How does Brittany make you feel? When you see her, what happens?" Jeanette exclaimed._

"_Brittany makes me feel different. I see her and I feel like I'm staring at pure perfection. Any pain she's in makes me feel ten times worse and any happiness she has makes me feel ten times happier." Alvin explained. "Brittany is everything I love and anything what I need. In all honesty, I've been crazy about Brittany ever since the first time we met and I don't think that feeling is ever gonna go away." _

"_That's really beautiful, Alvin." Jeanette said in nearly a whisper as she approached him. She gently placed a paw on his shoulder and looked in straight in the eyes before speaking. "But you have to tell her that. Okay?"_

"_Andrew isn't gonna in any way in hell date a girl like you. You don't exactly have an hour glass figure." Nicole mocked._

"_I don't care what you think. Andrew likes me for me and wouldn't ask me to change who I am." Josie said trying to sound confident._

"_I'm only saying what's true. He's not gonna fall for you with what you have and you know it too." Nicole reminded her before walking down the hall._

"Josie?" Sasha said as they sat at the lunch table later on that day.

"Yeah?" Josie asked snapping out of her trance.

"You okay?" Sasha asked. "You've barely touched your food."

Josie was quick to come up with a surprisingly good excuse for why she wasn't eating her food. "I don't feel too well and my appetite seems to have flown south." She lied and proceeded to push the plastic tray of food over to Sasha. "You can have it or… throw it away. I really don't care that much." Josie then picked up her bag and practically flew out of the lunchroom.

"That was odd." Sasha said.

"Does she do that a lot?" Brittany asked.

"No. Actually, she never acts like that. I mean… Josie is pretty skinny and she watches what she eats but… she's never done _that_." Sasha replied in confusion.

"Well she said she was feeling weird. So that's pry all there is to it." Jeanette said.

* * *

Once at home, Sasha seemed to notice Josie's behaving stranger that at school seeing as she still wouldn't take a nibble out of anything. "Hey, you guys want brownies?" Sasha asked stepping out of the kitchen.

"Did Toby touch them?" Alvin asked.

"No. I wouldn't trust Toby in the kitchen if my life depended on it." Sasha smirked.

"Hey. That isn't nice." Toby said giving his sister a death glare.

"Yeah. Well neither is your cooking." Sasha commented. Toby opened his mouth to protest but closed it in defeat.

Payton gave a shrug. "I want one." She said and walked over to the kitchen.

Sasha looked over at Josie who still had her eyes glued to her history text book and was pretending like she didn't hear her. "Do you want some brownies, Josie?" She questioned.

Josie lifted her head with her mouth slightly open. "Oh, no thanks." She said.

"You're still not feeling well?" Sasha said in surprise and concern.

"I feel fine now. I'm just not all that hungry." Josie told her.

Sasha went and sat down beside her friend. Now she felt worried for Josie. This was her best friend and she'd never seen her act like this in the time she'd known her. "Josie, you know that if something's up that you can tell me." She assured her.

"Yeah I know. But nothing is going on, Sasha. I'm perfectly fine." Josie lied. It broke her heart to lie to one of her best friends and yet she felt I was the only way to keep Sasha from finding out what was really going on because of what she'd say.

"Then how come-"Sasha started only to be cut off by Josie.

"Look I have to get home. I promised I'd be home by six thirty. See you guys tomorrow!" Josie blurted out and left quickly.

Sasha looked at her phone and sighed. "It's only six o'clock." She realized.

"Do you think something's wrong?" Eleanor asked worriedly.

"I don't know. But if she says there's nothing going on, I should believe her right?" Sasha guessed. The others looked at her without an answer. "Josie wouldn't lie. Payton, did anything happen earlier at school?"

Payton's stomach started doing flips. "Um… no. I don't think anyways. But I'm not too sure since I wasn't around her before lunch." She said hating herself for not just telling them about what Nicole had said to Josie.

"Are you sure?" Sasha asked.

Biting her lower lip in frustration, Payton lied once more. "Yeah I'm sure." Payton responded. "I better get going." She left the house but not as quickly as Josie did. Sasha sighed in reluctance but knowing how trustworthy Payton was, she decided to let it go.

* * *

The next day at school, Alvin tried to talk with Brittany about what had happened between them earlier. "Hey, Britt. What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing really." Brittany said.

"Do you have a minute or two? I've kinda been meaning to talk to you." Alvin told her.

"Yeah I guess." Brittany replied as he pulled her off to the side where people couldn't see or hear them.

"So… I know we kind of… almost… well you know." Alvin started nervously.

"Yeah I've been thinking about that too." Brittany agreed. "What about it? Did it mean anything to you?" There was a glint of hope in her blue eyes as she finished that question.

Alvin thought for a minute and decided it would be best to keep things a secret for now. "Well… not really truth be told. S-sorry, Brittany. You-you're my f-friend and I-I like you but just-"He trailed off.

Brittany's heart sank like the titanic into the deep depts. of the sea. There it was written in black and white. He didn't like her and more than likely never would considering how awkward he'd just become when she asked him that. "Not in that way. Hey it's cool. We can just forget about the whole thing and not worry about it anymore. I'll see you later, Alvin." She lied and slowly began to walk away from her counterpart to her next class.

He immediately regretted what he'd just said to Brittany. The look on her face showed that it meant something to her which meant she liked him as more than just a friend. So he immediately took the opportunity to tell her at least part of the truth knowing that she was clearly hurt by what he'd just said. "Brittany, hang on a m-minute. I-I…" Alvin started but sighed deeply. "I didn't mean what I just said."

"You don't have to apologize. It's fi- Brittany said but Alvin cut her off.

"No, it did mean something to me." Alvin told her firmly.

Brittany tilted her head. "It-it did?" She verified.

"Yeah… I guess it sorta did. See the thing is…" Alvin started but then smirked at himself as he remembered where they were at. "Something tells me this isn't the best time let alone place to talk about this."

"We could talk after school when we get home if you want." Brittany offered trying to hide the fact she was blushing like crazy and not to mention her heart was galloping at the speed of a dozen horses. She couldn't believe what was happening. Her and Alvin almost kissed and it actually meant something to him.

"That'd be… great. It's a date." Alvin agreed. His cheeks turned slightly red and he scratched the back of neck nervously. "I-I don't m-mean like-like th-that. I-I mean… y-you know."

"Yeah… I know." Brittany assured her counterpart softly with her eyes looking at him dreamily.

"I'll see you… after school then." Alvin said as he started to walk away still facing her.

"I…. guess so." Brittany responded happily. Alvin was in such a daze that he almost fell over as he started walking away which made Brittany giggle.

"Ooh, what did I tell you?" Sasha said in a flirty sing song voice as she opened her locker.

"You be quiet, girl." Brittany warned her in a fake threatening manner. "Don't think none of us talk about how you still have feelings for Kyle and won't admit it."

"That isn't in any way true." Sasha protested as her brown eyes widened. Brittany tilted her head giving Sasha that 'I'm not buying it' look. "Okay…. So I have _some _feelings left for Kyle. But I just don't know if that's enough to convince me to go back and give him another chance as my boyfriend. So spill about you and red boy."

"We're gonna talk about what happened after school today." Brittany replied casually.

"Will there be any lip locking in your little talk? Tongues maybe?" Sasha teased with a giggle.

Brittany made a disgusted face at the red head. Even though she knew Sasha wasn't being serious, it still sounded gross. "Ewww, Sasha. First of all, that's none of your business. Second, there will be no tongues because he and I both agree that that's just nasty." She explained clearly.

Sasha pursed her lips and nodded in agreement. "I gotta agree with you there. Tongues are gross when it comes to kissing." She said.

"I just hope I don't do anything stupid to mess it up the same way I did last time." Brittany sighed.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. Alvin really likes you and I'm sure this is just as scary for him as it is for you. But you just need to be yourself in this and let things fall into place." Sasha reassured her.

"What if being myself isn't good enough?" Brittany questioned in worry.

"Alvin likes you for you. I'm sure he wouldn't want you any other way." Sasha said and proceeded to grab her backpack. "Now let's go. Toby's probably waiting and he is impatient as hell."

* * *

Meanwhile, Josie, Kyle, and Payton had dance practice in the school gym afterwards and Payton could tell something wasn't right with Josie. For starters, she looked really pale like she was dead, her eyes were drooping, she moved slower than usual and it was hard for her to talk very fast. "Alright!" Miss Lamelle, dance instructor called out as she walked in. "Start with some warm ups."

Josie was moving quite slow as they did the warm ups, yet continued anyway. This only increased Payton's worry while Kyle was just straight up confused by what was going on. "Jose, you okay?" Kyle asked in confusion.

"I'm… fine. Never better." Josie replied her voice low and weak like the rest of her. She started to stumble but was surprisingly able to regain balance while she still stumbled.

"I want you all to work on the dance moves we worked on last time. I'll be back in a minute." Miss Lamelle told them and left the gym.

Music came on and at first, Josie was moving fast doing all sorts of advanced dance moves trying her best not to slow down at all costs. But then, her movements became slower as she still struggled but this time was unable to regain any energy and put her right hand on her head and her left hand on her shoulder hoping it would help to keep herself standing. She even slapped herself lightly a couple times which only added to the headache she was beginning to get.

"Something is seriously wrong with her." Payton whispered to Kyle.

"Let's help her out." Kyle whispered back as they went to get Josie.

"Josie, come on. We're gonna take a little break." Payton said as Josie was still holding her head.

"N-no. I t-told you guys that I'm okay." Josie mumbled trying not to show she was in severe pain. "Ow."

"Okay. Listen to us. You need to sit down. Relax and have a bite to eat so you can regain your energy." Kyle told her.

"I-I ca-can't. I ne-need to-to…" Josie mumbled stubbornly once more. "Uh oh. I don't…"

"You don't what?" Payton asked in confusion.

"Ow. Wha-what's-"Josie began. But she didn't get to finish. The headache became worse, her stomach hurt like there were needles in it, and every piece of strength and energy left her body leaving her a helpless standing rag doll. Her body leaned forward for a split second, her sparkly grey eyes widened and she instantly fell unconscious to the floor out of Kyle and Payton's grips.

"JOSIE!" Payton cried out as her friend hit the floor. "Someone get the teacher and call an ambulance! Now!"

**Dun-dun-duuuunnnnnnnn! OMG poor Josie. Hope she'll be okay. It's all stupid Nicole's fault. Damn you Nicole! *punches wall* Ouchies. But hey, Alvin and Brittany are finally gonna be honest with each other and possibly get together. So there's a bonus. Hope you liked it! R&R and new chapts will be posted asap. I promise!=)**


	16. Chapter 16-Something

Small packages

Chpt 16

**A/N: Okay. I seriously apologize for the massive delay but this is the final chapter and I'm hoping you guys will find it to your liking because I worked really hard on it. Plus this chapter is a bit intense so be warned. Anywho, enjoy!**

Previously on Small packages:

"_Josie, you know that if something's up that you can tell me." Sasha assured her._

"_Nothing is going on, Sasha. I'm perfectly fine." Josie lied. "Look I have to go now!" Josie blurted out and left quickly._

"_Do you think something's wrong?" Eleanor asked worriedly._

"_I don't know." Sasha replied. "Payton, did anything happen earlier at school?"_

_Payton's stomach started doing flips. "Um… no." She said hating herself for not just telling them about what Nicole had said to Josie._

"_Are you sure?" Sasha asked._

_Biting her lower lip in frustration, Payton lied once more. "Yeah I'm sure." Payton responded._

"_It did mean something to me." Alvin told her firmly._

_Brittany tilted her head. "It-it did?" She verified. _

"_Yeah… I guess it sorta did. See the thing is…" Alvin started but then smirked at himself as he remembered where they were at. "Something tells me this isn't the best time let alone place to talk about this."_

"_We could talk after school when we get home if you want." Brittany offered._

"_Okay. Listen to us. You need to sit down for a minute." Kyle told her._

"_I-I ca-can't. I ne-need to-to…" Josie mumbled stubbornly once more. "Uh oh. I don't… ow. Wha-what's-"Her body leaned forward and she instantly fell unconscious to the floor out of Kyle and Payton's grips._

"_JOSIE!" Payton cried out as her friend hit the floor. _

"Jose. Josie, please. Please wake up." Payton begged as she sat on the floor holding an unconscious Josie in her arms. "What should we do?"

"We're gonna go get Sasha. Come on!" Kyle demanded firmly and they ran out the gym door.

Sasha in the meantime was in her kitchen making a fruit smoothie while her favorite song was playing on the boom-box on the counter top and she was in total bliss until there was a loud banging on the front door which startled her out of the trance she was in. "Toby, get that!" She called out before returning her attention to chopping raspberries with a kitchen knife for the smoothie.

Before she had time to react, a loud voice cut through everything. Her flowing auburn hair flew over the back of her shoulder as she whipped herself to the side to see Kyle run into the kitchen like it was doomsday. "Sasha!" He blurted out breathlessly.

"Payton? Kyle? What are you-"Sasha started only to be cut off by Kyle.

"You need to come with us." Kyle told her.

"Why?" Sasha questioned her eyes widening slightly.

"It's Josie." Payton said in nearly a whisper.

"Okay. That's not funny. Now would you two mind telling me what-"Sasha began once more. Kyle suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her forcefully in the eye.

"We're not kidding! Josie's hurt! She collapsed in the gym during dance practice." Kyle explained.

"What?! How did this happen?" Sasha asked. She slowly turned to look at Payton. "Payton, did you know _anything _about this? You better tell me right now because I am not in the mood to be lied to."

Payton heaved a deep sigh and shut her eyes before opening them once more. "Yeah… I knew… more than I wanted to actually." She responded sadly.

Sasha gasped and slapped Payton hard across the face causing the brunette to yelp in pain. "WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU?!" She shouted with tears forming in her dark caramel brown eyes as she stared at her in absolute anger. "You knew about this all this time. All this time and you said nothing. Why would you do that? I asked you and what did you do? You lied to me!"

"I'm so sorry, Sasha. I should've said something but I didn't and I'm sorry. But I didn't… I didn't think it would go this far." Payton said starting to cry slightly.

"You didn't think what would go this far? What are you talking about?" Sasha asked once more.

"Josie hadn't been eating lately for a reason. Andrew." Payton told her.

"Andrew? He did this?" Kyle guessed.

"No. It was Nicole." Payton explained.

Her facial expression slowly went from worry to absolute hatred and rage when she heard those words. Nicole had done a lot of things but this crossed the line and Sasha now wanted to make her pay but she knew what was happening with Josie was more important. "Nicole did this?" Sasha clarified angrily through grit teeth. The two of them nodded. "I'll deal with her later. Let's get to the hospital for now and make sure Josie's okay. Toby!"

"What?" Toby asked walking in.

"Drive us to the hospital and fast. I'll explain in the car. But we need to get there right now." Sasha told him. Toby nodded.

"Where are we going?" Brittany asked as she came in with Alvin.

"Hospital. We'll explain in the car. Come on." Kyle said.

"Okay then." Alvin said slightly confused as they all got in the car to drive to the hospital.

* * *

About twenty five minutes later, they got to the hospital. Then as they got off the elevator, a familiar voice rang in Sasha's ears like it was the devil himself talking to her. "Well, well, well. Look who's already showed up." None other than Nicole taunted. The way she dressed looked like she showed up for a party. She wore a bright yellow tank top with glitter on the front, a dark red denim jean jacket and black leggings and to top it all off, she had a smirk on her face that showed just how happy she was with her work.

"Why would you do something like this? Josie has never done anything to you at all and just out of the blue you put her in the hospital." Sasha exclaimed struggling to keep herself from lashing out Nicole.

"I only said what was true. If she wants a guy like Andrew, then she needs to do a little… improvement." Nicole responded acting like it was no big deal at all.

Sasha was now beyond words to describe enraged and her eyes got so wide in fury that you could swear they weren't even her own. "How….the HELL could you say something like that?!" She snapped rather loudly.

Nicole held her hands up in defense. "Like I said, I only said it because it's true. You know what else is true? That you Sasha… are nothing more than a huge burden for everyone." She mocked once more.

"Nicole, that's enough." Kyle defended.

"Oh come on, Kyle. You have no idea what a mistake you've made going for 'Pippie long stockings' over here. It's stupid for you to defend her any how because in case you didn't notice… she dumped you." Nicole reminded him. The last three words came out in a taunting whisper.

"I think you'd better back of my boyfriend. He's not your slave and anyways, nobody wants you here. So just get out. Otherwise, I can just throw you out myself which I really would enjoy doing." Sasha growled. Nicole rolled her eyes, casually leaving, with Sasha still staring at her with a glare on her face, and then sighed as she turned to look at the others. "I'm gonna go see Josie."

"We'll wait." Kyle assured his ex-girlfriend.

Sasha walked in to see Josie in a hospital bed. Her curly blonde hair was in a ponytail which showed enough of her face to show how weak she was and she wore a long sleeved lavender t-shirt and her skin was paler than usual and even though her eyes were open, she didn't see Sasha standing in the door. "Hey." Sasha said quietly and sat down in a chair by her bed. "How are you doing?"

Josie didn't answer her question and sighed looking away. "You must think I'm pretty stupid." She guessed.

"I don't think you're stupid. I just don't see why you did this." Sasha replied tilting her head to the side slightly. "Nicole doesn't know anything and you shouldn't even listen to her when she says stuff like that to you."

"But she was right. Even though I didn't want to let her get to me, I know that I'm hardly the type of girl Andrew would want and so… I just thought that if I did this maybe he'd want me. I can't believe I got myself into this crap. Now he probably just thinks I'm a complete idiot and he _really _won't go for me at all which if that's the case I can't say I can blame him." Josie explained.

"Jose. I've seen how Andrew looks at you whenever he sees you. What he wants isn't some big shot model... but you and that's something I'm almost one hundred percent positive on. Another thing, Nicole is wrong. Not just about you but about everything that comes out of her mouth because she knows nothing. I don't want you to ever think you're not good enough because you're above good enough." Sasha reassured her and the two hugged tightly. "So when do you get out of here?"

"No idea. They wanna make sure I get enough nutrition and stuff before being too active." Josie said.

"Well the others are waiting outside for me. So… I'm gonna go ahead and let you get some rest. See you soon?" Sasha told her. Josie forced a smile and nodded as Sasha returned the smile walking out of the room.

"Is she okay?" Payton asked when they saw Sasha come out.

"Yeah. She doesn't know when they're letting her out of here though. Let's go home." Sasha said and they all went home.

* * *

Once at home, everyone went to do their own thing. Jeanette and Simon were studying while Theodore and Eleanor were in the kitchen and Toby and Sasha just went to their rooms. That just left Brittany and Alvin in the living room. "Well… I'm uh gonna hit the sack. Night Britt." Alvin said and got up from the couch.

Brittany gnawed her lip in hesitation but found the courage to speak anyway. "Hey, Alvin?" She called out softly.

"Yeah?" Alvin asked turning around.

"Could we talk?" Brittany asked nervously.

"Uh, sure." Alvin responded. "Wait, Theo and Ellie are in the kitchen. Let's go outside." Brittany nodded in agreement as her counterpart led her out onto the porch. The sky was slightly darker and there was a blend of pink and orange in the sky which also made the clouds seem like a greyish lavender shade.

"I feel like I should thank you… for being there for me. It's not like you to always be so nice, but I'm glad you were and I think I kind of owe you something." Brittany said.

Alvin looked at her with a smirk. "Like what?" He wondered.

Brittany hummed briefly and shrugged simply. "Not sure. I'll think of something." She replied. "But in the meantime, you still never finished telling about that girl you. You said something about her eyes."

"Her eyes sparkle whenever she laughs… or cries… gets upset or even-" Alvin started but stopped when he saw Brittany looking at him. "What?"

Brittany just smiled sweetly. "You talk too much sometimes, you know." She said. Alvin rolled his golden eyes at the chippette knowing it was true. But then her sapphire blue eyes started to slide shut and she slowly she leaned towards him and before he could even say anything else, Brittany's lips met with his and their bodies instantly relaxed once that happened. About two minutes went by and Brittany pulled away. She was struggling not to scream and Alvin… well he was a bit in shock but good shock. "One minute."

Alvin watched as she went inside and seconds later he heard something he'd never heard. "OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! I KISSED HIM! I—KISSED HIM! I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID IT! I KISSED HIM! OH MY GOSH!" Brittany screamed happily.

"I've done it again." Alvin said to himself with a cocky smile.

**FINALLY Alvin and Brittany kissed. Took them long enough but what about Kyle and Sasha? Will they get back together or just stay exs/friends? At least Josie is okay but that was still stupid what she did. PLEASE let me know if you want a sequel or have ideas, suggestion and or requests for future stories. I'm very open to other peoples' ideas and I check my inbox 24/7. So don't be scared to give me some because I'm definitely gonna be writing more very soon especially AxB ones. Hope you all liked the story and I look forward to bringing you more great stories on the chipmunks, chippettes and Sevilles in the future. Later guys!=D**


End file.
